El Rey Serpiente
by Lucky Ted
Summary: Orochi es libre de su prisión y esta listo para esparcir el caos y la destrucción en el mundo, solo que sera en una donde su sola presencia podría cambia el curso de la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

**Lo siento, borre la historia porque tuve un dilema moral al subirla, pero ya me decidí. Vuelvo a recalcar, esta no es una historia Lemon o un Harem, búsquese a otro para eso y también lo mismo de la última vez, usara los soundtracks de la serie para ciertos momentos. Disclaimer, los personajes de la historia le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores, esta historia no esta hecha con el fin de lucro más que el de entretener**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**El Poder de la Entropía**

* * *

En tiempos antiguos el Rey Serpiente Orochi fue encarcelado en el Reino Místico por la multitud de crímenes que cometió en contra de la humanidad y por los estragos que cometido. Allí fue condenado a sufrir el castigo eterno y fue detestado por todos los que lo rodeaban.

La Mística Da Ji sintió simpatía por la situación de Orochi y decidió ayudarlo a huir de su encarcelamiento.

Libre de sus cadenas Orochi planeaba usar sus poderes demoniacos para atravesar las barreras del tiempo y el espacio para atraer a algunos de los más valientes guerreros que el mundo ha conocido.

El objetivo de Orochi era simple, el deseaba una vez más desatar el caos y la destrucción en el mundo, para esta vez poner a prueba su fuerza en contra de los héroes de la historia.

Solo que este no sería el caso…

Durante su escape del ejército Místico Da Ji se había dado cuenta de que Orochi todavía estaba extremadamente debilitado tras despertar de su sueño, a lo cual la Mística pensó que en el estado en cual se encontraba no podría desatar todo su poder, por lo que una vez lejos y a salvos logro convencerlo de usar sus poderes para transportarlos a algún reino donde ningún Místico fuera capaz de seguirlos permitiéndolo ganar tiempo para que Orochi recuperada sus fuerzas.

Estaba por desatarse un caos y destrucción que nadie había visto en siglos, solo que se desataría en un reino cuya guerra ya se había extendido por siglos.

Muchos días después en un yermo desolado y rocoso de un reino desconocido se podía ver un gran ejército que había ocupado por completo los terrenos con un enorme campamento. Sus filas estaban conformadas únicamente por demonios de toda clase, demonios de más de cinco metros de altura con cara de jabalíes con unos enormes garrotes en sus manos con tatuajes tribales en sus cuerpos. Otros eran ninjas demoniacos que eran más altos que cualquier humano con un único ojo oculto tras un yelmo cerrado de metal, las unidades más básicas que eran más numerosas eran demonios con la piel color ceniza y escamosa cuyos lugartenientes eran más grandes y con los rostros cubiertos con lo que parecían bósales dándoles la apariencia de ser los que les daban las ordenes al resto de los demonios.

Pero sobre todos ellos se encontraba su señor Orochi, por el cual harían su voluntad siguiéndolo a donde fuese junto a su nueva mano derecha; la Mística Da Ji que ya por si sola había causado tantos estragos como su señor ganándose el odio del resto de sus compañeros Místicos.

Orochi se encontraba sentado en su trono descansando y rodeado por sus tropas que se encontraban listos y preparados para llevar a cabo sus órdenes mientras que Da Ji se encontraba a su lado donde poso sus brazos en uno de los hombros de Orochi para despertarlo y decirle de forma muy complacida.

– **Finalmente logramos llevarte lejos de esos horribles Místicos. Ahora vamos a divertirnos.**

El Rey Serpiente alzo su puño y con una poderosa voz que parecía ser como un gran eco dijo con total autoridad a su ejército.

– **Cierto. ¿Acaso hay alguien que pueda darme un desafío decente?**

La marcha del Rey Serpiente duro varios días hasta que se encontraron con los restos de lo que parecía ser un campo de batalla donde los buitres se estaban dando un festín con los cadáveres. Muchos de los cadáveres pertenecían a humanos tanto de hombres como mujeres y se podía ver que también había unos cuantos cuerpos de monstruos y bestias dispersos por doquier. Por órdenes de Da Ji los demonios recorrieron el lugar para ver si podían encontrar a algo de utilidad en los alrededores, sin embargo no había nada que les dijera algo sobre esta tierra extraña y las tropas ya se encontraban hambrientas a diferencia de Orochi que parecía no necesitar alimentos.

Pasando el mediodía Da Ji se encontraba mortalmente aburrida. Solo que para su suerte los exploradores habían regresado y le informaron que no muy lejos se encontraba un cruce por el cual podrían seguir avanzando hasta lo que parecía ser una amplia zona desértica y rocosa, con esa información Orochi dio la orden y todas las tropas marcharon nuevamente dejando detrás el campo de batalla.

A más de veinte kilómetros de su ubicación se alzaba un gran castillo en el horizonte que se encontraba bajo asedio por tropas de mercenarios y bestias que lo habían rodeado por completo. Las tropas del castillo estaban conformadas por elfos oscuros y todos estaban recibiendo las órdenes de una en particular.

– **Lady Chloe, los invasores están tomando las puertas.** – Llamo una de las guardias asustada por lo que sucedía.

– **¡Lo sé!** – Bramo la mujer enfadada viéndola situación desde las torre. – **Que los arqueros se centren en los orcos y en los ogros, ellos son nuestra mayor prioridad hasta que los refuerzos lleguen, ¿cómo esos perros lograron derribar la barrea del castillo?, no puedo comprenderlo.**

– **Mi señora, los arqueros están listos.**

– **Solo debemos resistir un poco más.** – Exclamo al desenvainar su espada dispuesta a lanzase en contra de las fuerzas invasoras. – **Vamos, por la reina.**

Con esa orden la guerrera guio a sus tropas mientras que los arqueros disparaban sus flechas, la batalla duro más de una hora pero eventualmente las puertas del castillo cayeron y las tropas de los elfos se vieron abrumadas por la fuerza bruta de sus enemigos. Chloe no fue capaz de recordar cómo o cuando perdió el conocimiento durante la lucha, pero al despertar se vio a si misma encadenada de pies a cabeza y encerrada en uno de los calabozos del castillo sintiéndose totalmente furiosa por lo sucedido.

En otra sección de los calabozos la reina oscura se encontraba en la misma situación que su comandante y la gran mayoría de las mujeres. La reina estaba sentada en suelo de su celda meditando sobre la situación sin demostrar señal alguna de preocupación o de miedo sin cambiar esa fría expresión en su mirada.

– **Aquí está la reina Volt.**

La atención de la reina se enfocó en el hombre del otro lado de su celda junto a sus hombres. Recordaba haberlo visto antes en algunas campañas vendiendo su espada al mejor postor. ¿Qué es lo que podría querer este mercenario con ellas? ¿Acaso Celestine finalmente se cansó y había mandado por su cabeza? No, este no parecía ser su estilo, este hombre estaba aquí por su propia cuenta, solo le quedaba saber por qué.

– **Mírenla bien chicos, la reina oscura en todo su esplendor.** – Señalo Volt de forma burlesca al ver a la reina semidesnuda ante ellos.

– **Dime humano, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Acaso alguien te pago y te mando por mi cabeza?**

– **No, no hay nadie en el reino con el suficiente oro como para llevar a cabo tal hazaña, esto mi querida reina es más bien un cambio de administración**.

– **Así que solo quieres mi reino.** **Ustedes los humanos son criaturas tan básicas, siempre deseando y usando la fuerza para obtener lo que de otra forma está lejos de su alcance, si realmente me importaran sus vidas sentiría lastima de por tu especie.** – Dijo de forma desafiante y sin miramientos.

– **Desafiante incluso en tu situación actual, debo decir que tienes agallas majestad. Pero me temo que tendrás que esperar un poco más para averiguar mis verdaderas intenciones; ya que tu querida mascota tiene una cita en la sala del trono.**

– **¿Una cita? ¿Qué es lo que planeas humano?**

– **Lo descubrirás pronto. Por ahora me gustaría que descansaras, necesitaras tus fuerzas para lo que viene. **

Sin decir otra palabra el líder de los Perros Negros dio media vuelta y se alejó de la celda junto a sus hombres hasta abandonar los calabozos. Ya fuera de estos marcho hasta la sala del trono para prepararse para el espectáculo. Cerca del trono se encontraba un joven mago que inmediatamente se acercó hasta Volt para hablarle.

– **Todo está dispuesto general, cuando lo ordenes llevaremos a la hibrida y se la entregaremos a las bestias.**

– **Excelente. **– Dijo al reír. – **Estoy seguro de que está esperando por los refuerzos pero ya me adelante a eso y envié un destacamento de soldados y bestias que les darán la bienvenida que se merecen. Será divertido ver la expresión de su rostro una vez se dé cuenta que nadie vendrá a ayudarla.**

– **Sin duda lo será, debo decir que no esperaba que lograras tal hazaña Volt. **– Dijo el mago.

– **¿Acaso los dudaste?**

– **Siendo honesto tuve mis dudas pero al ver la poca resistencia que presentaron me hizo ver que los reinos han estado en tal igualdad de poder que un ataque de esta escala estaba por encima de sus propias expectativas, solo nos tomó media día en conquistar el palacio.**

–** Pues ponte cómodo porque pienso hacer lo mismo con todos los castillos y esa diosa finalmente recibirá lo que se merece al igual que la Reina Oscura por tratarnos a los humanos de esa forma. Las bestias tendrán a todas las mujeres que quieran por ayudarnos y el trono de este nuevo país será mío… Ahora, envía a unos hombres por la hibrida y después de ese espectáculo le tocara a la reina, no quiero que se pierda de la diversión.**

El mercenario empezó a reírse hasta que un fuerte estremecimiento sacudió la tierra dejando pasmados a Volt y a todos los que los seguían.

– **¿Nos atacan, pero cómo?** – Pregunto el mago confundido.

– **No puede ser, el grupo de avanzada tuvo que haber acabado con los refuerzo a estas alturas ¿Quién podría…?**

El mercenario se adelantó a sus hombres abriéndose paso por los pasillos y escaleras del castillo con el pensamiento de quien pudo causar tal estrago, cuando llego a las escaleras de la torre norte puedo ver lo que sucedía con total claridad.

* * *

**Hace poco más de tres horas atrás**

Las fuerzas del ejército de Orochi se habían abierto paso a través de los rocosos valles acabando con todo rastro de enemigos a su paso, desde mercenarios a elfos que se encontraban luchando entre ellos hasta monstruos, pero era difícil llamarlos monstruos cuando ellos mismos eran un ejército de demonios. Toda esta situación llamo la atención de Da Ji por lo que le dio la orden de que capturaran a los supervivientes para interrogarlos.

– **Lord Orochi.** – Llamo uno de sus tenientes abriéndose paso a toda prisa.

– **Lord Orochi está descansado.** – Dijo Da Ji. – **¿Qué es lo que tienes que informar Dodomeki?**

El ninja demoniaco se inclinó ante ella y le respondió con el rostro mirando al suelo. – **Nuestras fuerzas capturaron a unos cuantos supervivientes como lo ordeno lady Da Ji, están listos para el interrogatorio. **

–** Muy buen trabajo, ahora veamos que podemos averiguar sobre este lugar.**

La estratega se acercó junto al ninja demoniaco hasta una zona donde había un círculo de piedras donde un grupo de gigantes de su ejército custodiaban a los prisioneros. Algunos de ellos eran humanos y los otros pertenecían a los elfos pero para ella no eran más que víctimas potenciales.

– **Hehehehe, ¿realmente pensaron idiotas que podrían contra nosotros? Ustedes los humanos son** **todos iguales.** – Dijo uno de los tenientes llamado Diamondback mofándose de los prisioneros hasta que vio como Da Ji se acercaba cediéndole el paso de forma inmediata mientras se ganaba a su lado con su compañero Dodomeki mientras que Da ji miraba de forma fija a los rehenes.

– **Hola a todos, me llamo Da ji, ¿alguno de ustedes sería tan amable de decirme que es este lugar y por qué razón se encuentran luchando entre ustedes? **– Pregunto al sonreírles. Solo que los prisioneros no parecían tener intención alguna a contestarle a esta extraña mujer hasta que uno de los soldados humanos hablo.

– **Puede que te lo diga si eres generosa conmigo muñeca.**

– **Oh, ¿no es adorable?** – Con una chasqueo de los dedos uno de los tenientes de Orochi llamado Gyuki, de la especia de los demonios jabalís tomo al hombre y comenzó a azotarlo en contra del suelo repetidamente hasta lanzarlo en contra de un gran pedrusco donde se quedó inmóvil.

– **De acuerdo, ¿alguien más?**

– **No tenemos idea de por qué estos sucios humanos nos atacaron**. – Contesto una de las guerreras. – **El resto de mi unidad y yo no encontrábamos de regreso al castillo cuando recibimos la noticia del ataque y al poco tiempo de eso estos mercenarios nos emboscaron.**

–** Se lo tienen merecidos perras insolentes**. – Bramaron varios de los prisioneros. – **Es hora de que respeten a sus nuevos amos.**

– **Silencio insolente humano, ustedes son los que no valen nada.**

Los dos grupos de prisioneros parecían estar listos para matarse entre ellos. Da Ji por otra parte estaba a punto de darle la orden a sus tropas para que los liquidaran hasta que una presencia familiar se acercó a ella.

– **¡Lord Orochi!** – Dijo Diamondback al abrirle el paso a su señor.

Al instante todos los soldados alrededor inclinaron sus cabezas al ver a Orochi acercándose a Da Ji y a los prisioneros. Las reacciones entre los ellos fueron distintas, algunos se encontraban atemorizados y otros se sintieron intrigados por este extraño demonio.

– **Bien, esto es interesante. **– Dijo Orochi al recorrer la mirada entre los prisioneros. – **Humanos, bestias y elfos luchando entre ellos. Díganme el motivo de su lucha o prepárense para ser aniquilados. **

La sola voz de Orochi genero miedo y pavor en el corazón de la gran mayoría de los prisioneros hasta que la misma elfa guerrera de antes hablo nuevamente sin levantar la mirada.

– **Estamos en guerra desde hace siglos demonio…** – Contesto una guerrea que vestía una armadura de placas de color negro con el cabello corto de color marrón con ojos de color verde.

– **Dime más**. – Insistió el Rey Serpiente sin quitarle su fría mirada de encima.

Durante los siguientes minutos la guerrera les relato los detalles detrás de la guerra, también le conto sobre las dos reinas y las princesas guerreras que controlaban toda la nación, todo esto capto el interés de Da Ji, puesto que una simple elfo que se proclamara como la reencarnación de un dios le causaba intriga mientras que Orochi se mostraba indiferente por la historia.

– **¿El castillo de tu señora es el que está bajo ataque? **– Pregunto Da Ji.

– **Ya se los dije hechicera, estos hombres y bestias nos atacaron cuando nos dirigíamos de regreso al castillo, y solo podemos deducir que es probable que la reina se encuentra en grave peligro.**

– **Bien lord Orochi, creo que deberíamos darle una visita a ese castillo. Estoy segura de que encontraremos muchos juguetes con los que podrá divertirse.**

El Rey Serpiente se dio media vuelta dejando a los prisioneros detrás mientras que Da Ji estaba sonriendo lista para movilizar a las tropas hasta que la guerrera con muchas dificultades se levantó y corrió aun con las manos atadas hasta quedar en frente de Orochi cayendo de rodillas ente él

– **Por favor, si te diriges al castillo llévanos contigo. **

– **¿Por qué deberíamos hacerlo?** – Pregunto Da Ji con las manos en la cintura mientras que Orochi solo la observaba.

– **Ya henos visto de lo que son capaces tus tropas, si nos ayudan retomar el castillo estoy segura de que la Reina Origa los recompensara, les dará lo que quieran, estoy segura de ello.**

La guerrera sabía que estos demonios no las ayudarían si nos les ofrecía algo a cambio. Una recompensa de la Reina era demasiado conociéndola bien. Si realmente quería apelar al demonio que llamaban Orochi debía llegar primero hasta la bruja Da Ji, y la desesperación la hizo pensar en una única opción posible.

– **Te…tenemos catapultas en una armería oculta no muy lejos de aquí. Si nos liberan los llevaremos con nosotras para recuperarlas y usarlas en el contraataque.**

– **¡Cállate estúpida, no les digas eso!** – Bramo una de las guerreras.

– **¡¿Qué otra opción tenemos Helena?! Si no hacemos algo nuestras hermanas serán mutiladas, piensa en la Reina. Ahora nos necesita más que nunca.**

Da Ji se quedó pensado unos momentos la propuesta de la guerrera hasta que finalmente respondió. – **Muy bien, las llevaremos con nosotros, pero recuerden que si intentan hacer algo gracioso las pulverizare donde se encuentran.**

– **Lo entendemos, y te aseguro de que no lo lamentaras hechicera.**

– **Entonces tenemos un trato… ¿Cuál es tu nombre?**

– **Me llamo Blair. Era la teniente hasta que mataron a mi capitana durante la emboscada.**

– **Felicidades por tu asenso, ahora chicos libere a nuestras amigas, ya forman parte de nuestras tropas.**

En un instante las guerreras se encontraron libres de sus ataduras mientras que los mercenarios todavía estaban atados y frustrados por su situación actual.

– **Ahora Lord Orochi, que ¿hacemos con el resto?** – Pregunto la Mística.

– **Aplástenlos.** – Ordeno el rey al seguir su camino ignorando a las guerreras.

– **Usted siempre sabe lo que quiero oír mi señor, muy bien chicas. Creo que es más adecuado que sean ustedes las que los ejecuten, después de todo ellos las atacaron**. – Dijo al alejarse junto a su señor.

Mientras se alejaban de la escena se podían oír los gritos de los humanos, solo que la estratega pensaba en que siempre se podía usar a idiotas desesperadas como esas para realizar el trabajo sucio, y sin duda alguna sentía que en su camino encontraría a muchas más como ellas.

Cuando las guerreras terminaron de retirar la última espada de los cuerpos una de ellas se acercó hasta Blair totalmente enfadada empujándola con fuerza haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo. – **¿En qué diablos pensabas? Esos... demonios destruirán el palacio y de paso a nosotras, ¿no se te ocurrió que ese es el motivo por el que se encuentran aquí?**

– **Lo sé, ¿pero qué otra opción tenemos? Es mucho más seguro para nosotras si lo seguimos hasta que sepamos cómo está el castillo.** – Respondió Blair al levantarse del suelo.

– **¿Y las catapultas?**

– **De todas formas las necesitaremos. Sé que pensé todo muy rápido pero estoy tan preocupada como el resto de ustedes por nuestras hermanas y la Reina. Ustedes hubieran hecho lo mismo, ¿oh me equivoco?** – Las guerreras se quedaron calladas por lo que les dijo, y era cierto. Cualquiera de ellas en esa situación hubiera hecho lo mismo. Solo que la apuesta era demasiado alta.

La marcha continuo un tiempo hasta que tuvieron que bajar por un camino que llevaba a la parte baja de un enorme barranco, tras avanzar por los sinuosos caminos se encontraron con una de las paredes del barranco que hizo que Blair se adelantara y señalara unas enormes puertas de metal con enormes cadenas entre cruzadas bloqueando la entrada.

– **Esta es la armería oculta. Solo deben romper las cadenas y encontraran más de dos docenas de armas de asedio en su interior.**

– **Tu reina las dejo sin vigilancia**. – Pregunto Da Ji mientras examinaba la puerta. – **Parece que confiaba demasiado en que nadie las robaría**

– **No hay ladrones en esta tierra baldía, solo bestias y monstruos que viven en este lugar además de nosotras que vivimos en el castillo, aunque si debo decir que es algo raro que no hayan ogros vigilando la armería, supongo que se fueron a auxiliar el castillo tan pronto sintieron el peligro.**

– **Muy interesante. Ahora chicos, abran las puertas y movilicen las armas.**

Con la orden varios soldados lograron romper las cadenas y abrir las puertas revelando las máquinas de guerra ocultas, por suerte eran maquinas pequeñas pero en los depósitos de municiones descubrieron que poseían cargas explosivas e incendiarias que hicieron muy felices a Da Ji al ver todo el daño que podría producir con ellas. Al contrario de lo que ella sentía las elfos solo sintieron pesadumbre al ver que con este acto estaban traicionando a su reino con la excepción de Blair que estaba segura de que ese era el único camino que tenían para proteger a su señora. Luego de poner en marcha las máquinas de guerra Blair y su unidad los guiaron hasta llegar a una zona abierta que los llevaría directamente hasta la fortaleza.

Y en la distancia lograron ver los alrededores del castillo que en si no había nada destacable o impresionante más que los puntos tácticos para el ataque.

– **Esto es peor de lo que creía... **– Dijo Blair mirando con horror como grandes fuentes humo salían de la fortaleza. – **Puede que hayamos llegado muy tarde.**

– **Oh, que adorable te vez cuando te preocupas pequeña Blair.** – Respondió Da Ji de mirando con una sonrisa la fortaleza. **– Estoy segura de quien sea la persona que haya invadido servirá como un entretenimiento para nosotros, ¿no lo cree así lord Orochi?**

– **¿Divertido? **– Pregunto Blair confundida. – **El castillo se encuentra rodeado por mercenarios y por un gran número de bestias, esos condenados traidores… nuestra mejor opción será usar las armas de asedio mientras ustedes se encargan de todos esos traidores asi podremos.**

– **No me importa.** – Respondió Orochi al acercarse a ellas para mirar el castillo haciendo que Blair se callara por el miedo que sentía hacia él. – **Si son demasiados débiles para sobrevivir serán aplastados como los insectos que son.**

– **Justo lo que pensaba, ahora vamos, siento que esto será muy divertido.**

* * *

**En la actualidad**

– **¡Volt!** – Llamo uno de los mercenarios. – **¡Estamos bajo ataque!**

– **¿Son los refuerzos del castillo?**

– **No, son… son…**

– **¡Aaahh, una horda de demonios! **– Grito alguien en los niveles inferiores.

– **¿Demonios? **– Dijo Volt estupefacto al tomar un telescopio para ver lo que sucedía. El líder mercenario no podía dar crédito a lo que veía, habían bolas de fuego sobrevolando los cielos e impactando en varios punto del castillo producido por las catapultas a la vez que uno de los ejércitos más grandes que había visto en toda su vida marchaba hacia los muros del palacio, quien fuera el que lo desafiaba debía ser un verdadero estúpido si creía que cedería el castillo y a sus prisioneras sin luchar.

– **Mis órdenes son simples. Aplasten todo a su paso. Solos los que puedan superar la fuerza de mi ejército, son dignos de enfrentarme.**

Las órdenes del Rey Serpiente fueron inmediatamente recibidas y ejecutadas por su ejército mientras el avanzaba cargando su imponente hoz mientras que sus tenientes guiaban al resto de las tropas por diferentes entradas que los mercenarios habían creado para infiltrarse a sus muros.

Un gran grupo de ogros se interpuso en el camino de Orochi hasta que fueron eliminados por los letales golpes que les dio al empuñar su arma con un estilo de combate poco convencional, los que iban quedando se lanzaron en su contra esperando derribarlo, solo que el Rey Serpiente clavo su arma al suelo y de su mano derecha forma una bola de fuego que incinero a algunos a media que a la vez disparaba rayos de energía de la punta de sus dedos hasta que recogió de nuevo su guadaña dejando detrás los cuerpos inertes de las bestias.

Del otro lado de los muros Da Ji se encontraba acompañada de dos tenientes en el puente del castillo hasta que un grupo de soldados mercenarios la rodearon por completo en un círculo cerrado con sus armas en alto.

– **Tienen agallas. Pero ni crean que les entregaremos el castillo sin luchar, Volt nunca nos lo perdonaría**. – Bramo uno de ellos.

– **Lo siento por ustedes chicos, pero lord Orochi necesita de un combate luego de siglos en su encierro**. – Contesto al caminar grácilmente hacia el mercenario. **– Permítanme hacerles una sugerencia chicos, únanse a nosotros. Estoy segura de que podrían sernos de utilidad.**

– **¿Unirnos a ustedes? No nos hagas reír, nosotros somos los que tenemos la ventaja aquí bruja.**

– **En eso están equivocados. **– Contesto con una risa. – **Supongo que no me sirve de nada hablar con tontos como ustedes, tendré que ver en persona a este tal Volt.**

– **Oh, creo que podrías venir con nosotros y conocerlo, creo que alguien como tu será de su agrado.** – Contesto al reírse junto a los suyos.

El mercenario se lanzó en contra de la Mística con su espada hasta que su rostro se deformo al recibir un golpe en seco de una de las canicas flotantes que tenía a su lado dejándolo fuera del combate en el acto. El resto de los mercenarios iniciaron la lucha en contra de los tenientes abriéndole el paso a Da Ji y al resto de las tropas hacia el interior del castillo.

Los muros del castillo estaban desmoronándose por los ataques de las catapultas que bloqueaban varios de los caminos haciendo que Volt junto a un séquito de sus hombres tuvieran que usar otra ruta para intentar seguir el rastro del extraño invasor. Lo más probable era que estaba dirigiéndose al salón el trono pero debía atravesar la entrada principal del palacio, y ese era el lugar donde lo recibiría. Por el camino el mercenario y sus hombres se encontraron con un gran número de los peones que les cortaban el paso, no eran como ningún otro monstruo como a los que se habían enfrentarse antes. Pero eso no lo detendría, no por nada había llegado tan lejos con sus planes.

Orochi por su parte estaba causando tanto caos en su camino que los mismos monstruos que se habían aliado con el mercenario comenzaron a escapar para evitar el enfrentamiento con él dejando solo a los mercenarios solos con ese demonio.

– **Que fuerza…** – Dejo escapar con un suspiro un mercenario que cayó muerto a los pies de Orochi mientras que el solo avanzaba lentamente mirando a su alrededor en busca de su próximo oponente, solo que la gran mayoría ya estaba huyendo o escondiéndose de él.

– **Débiles, realmente débiles.**

Las tropas de mercenarios que se encontraban en los pisos superiores del castillo se prepararon y comenzaron a lanzar un ataque de fuego con sus arcos y flechas que hizo caer a un gran número de peones. Lejos del castillo y siendo ayudada por un telescopio Blair dio la orden de ataque para que redirigieran los ataques a los arqueros acabando con la gran mayoría de ellos creando un mayor caos y desorganización entre los mercenarios. Mientras tanto en los niveles inferiores Da ji había puesto en marcha su plan al hacer que varios de sus hombres provocaron un incendio en los alrededores del castillo.

El ataque de fuego tomo por sorpresa a Volt y sus hombres que empezaron a escapar de las flamas que se esparcían rápidamente por todas partes, la idea de escapar ya se estaba formulando en la mente de Volt hasta que recordó que había dejado a sus rehenes en los calabozos, no podía dejarla detrás a la Reina para que murieran en el fuego, la necesitaba si quería mantener el poder que tenía sobre las bestias. Pero ahora mismo debía encargarse de ese intruso.

* * *

**En los calabozos**

– **¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?**

Origa se encontraba confundida por aquel estremecimiento de hace unos minutos, a pesar de estar bajo tierra podía sentir que alguien había invadido su castillo además de poder sentir el inconfundible aroma del humo que estaba llenado las celdas poco a poco. A pesar de su poder ella requería de su cetro para desatar su poderes con más eficacia, y ese mercenario se lo había arrebatado se sus manos, pero ahora mismo debía encontrar la forma de salir de su celda antes de morir asfixiada. Concentrándose logró liberar una corriente de energía mágica de sus manos que hizo volar la puerta de su celda como si nada, y una vez que lograra recuperar su cetro podría acabar con aquel insolente humano por tratarla de esa forma al igual que con el resto de los invasores.

En otra parte de los calabozos Chloe se encontraba sentada en su celda pensando en la manera de escapar hasta que sitio el abrir de la puerta donde vio a uno de los mercenarios con su espada desenfundada.

– **¡Tu, levántate, nos vamos de aquí ahora!**

– **¿Qué es lo que sucede haya fuera?** – Pregunto al incorporarse lentamente.

– **¡Nada que te importe ramera, nos vamos y será mejor que no hagas nada gracioso o veras como te…!**

El mercenario no fue capaz de hacer nada cuando la prisionera se le lanzo encima poniendo las cadenas de los grilletes alrededor de su cuello hasta que después de un corto forcejeo termino con el cuello roto y con los ojos mirando a la nada.

– **Humanos…** \- Dijo al tomar las llaves para liberarse de sus propias esposas.

La misión de Chloe era simple, encontrar a la reina, ponerla a salvo y deshacerse de los invasores. Tomado la espada del mercenario que estaba a sus pies hizo su camino hasta la salida mientras se cubría la boca por el humo a la vez que podía escuchar el sonido de las flamas junto a los gritos de los humanos a la distancia.

Sin ninguna dificultad Orochi había llegado hasta las puertas del castillo observando junto a sus soldados como los humanos huían de su interior de forma desesperada para salvar sus vidas de las flamas sin saber que estaban más seguros en el interior que en el exterior. Por otro lado Volt había logrado abrirse paso hasta llegar al otro extremo de las puertas con su espada desenfundada mirando directamente a aquel demonio que solo lo ignoraba.

– **No tengo idea de quién eres pero tienes mis alabanzas demonio, no muchos son capaces de tomarme por sorpresa y salir ilesos.**

Orochi solo dio la vuelta para mirarlo a los ojos y le respondió:

– **Eres irritante humano.**

– **Ha… ¿Qué soy irritante? Cuanta arrogancia, ¿Quién eres y que quieres? **– Amenazo al apuntarlo con su espada.

– **Soy conocido como Orochi el rey serpiente y seré la última cara que veras antes de que caigas ante mí.** – Respondió al levantar su guadaña señalando a Volt de forma indiferente.

El mercenario sonrió y embistió con una estoque preciso hacia el corazón de Orochi que solo lo bloqueo con la palma de su mano deteniendo el ataque en el acto sin ningún esfuerzo provocando que la expresión en el rostro de Volt cambiara a la de sorpresa. La fuerza del mercenario parecía no hacer retroceder ni un milímetro a ese demonio, pero por algún extraño motivo Volt sonrió por ello, ya que no podía recordar la última vez que se encontró con un oponente tan formidable que lo obligara a dar todo de sí en combate.

– **Eres… eres mucho más fuerte de lo que me imaginaba gusano**. – Dijo intentado ganar terreno mientras que Orochi solo lo miraba sin decirle nada reteniendo la espada en su mano.

Con un gran esfuerzo Volt logro recuperar su espada y continuo con sus ataques pero no alcanzaron a Orochi en ningún momento por los constantes bloqueos y evasiones. Cuando Orochi contraataco tuvo que ponerse totalmente a la defensiva porque uno solo de los golpes de la guadaña lo mando a volar contra el suelo.

– **¡¿Qué demonios estamos esperando?! ¡Ayudemos a Volt muchachos!** – Bramo uno de los mercenarios a la vez que un gran número de ellos se lanzaron en su contra. En respuesta a eso Volt tomo la oportunidad de recuperar el aliento mientras maldecía.

El único problema era que Volt sintió un grito femenino que se acercaba hasta que se dio media vuelta y vio como una figura había saltado con una espada en mano cayendo hacia él. Con gran habilidad logro detener el ataque y ver quien era su agresor.

– **La hibrida… creía que a estas alturas solo serias un montón de cenizas.** – Dijo mirándola a los ojos mientras empezaba a sentir como una horrible ansiedad comenzaba a crecer en su interior por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– **No lo creas, no descansare hasta que te vea muerto por tu insolencia humano.**

Chloe cargo con mayor fuerza su espada haciendo retroceder a Volt. Con una expresión burlesca le dio una patada en el estómago haciéndola perder el aire y ganando la oportunidad de darle un puñetazo que la derribo, rápidamente a eso Volt tomo su espada dispuesto a enterrársela en el pecho hasta que ella le dio una patada en su rodilla que lo desequilibro y llevo a una lucha en el suelo donde ambos luchaban por estrangular al otro.

Orochi no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción al acabar con los hombres de Volt a medida que los que quedaban en pie se arrastraban huyendo hasta que una descarga de energía salió desde las puertas del castillo haciendo desaparecer a varios de ellos y dejando a los que quedaban chamuscados.

La Reina Oscura había aparecido en las puertas empuñando su cetro que todavía brillaba por el conjuro que realizo. La mirara la tenía fija en el cielo al ver como caían los proyectiles de las catapultas al igual que el daño que causaban sus impactos en su castillo. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era aquel demonio que se le quedo viéndola con una mirada que le provocó un escalofrío.

– **¡Reina Origa!** – Alzo la voz Chloe al separarse de Volt para ir junto a ella.

– **Chloe… ¿Qué está sucediendo? **– Pregunto sin demonstrar emoción alguna frente a ella.

– **No estoy segura de lo que sucedió me señora, cuando salí de los calabozos me encontré con este caos.**

– **¡No puedo creer esto!** – Bramo Volt al mirar a Orochi y a la reina Origa respectivamente ya con desesperación en su mirada. – **¿Cómo pudo suceder esto? Mi sueño… no, no puede terminar así ¡No puede terminar así!**

Orochi centro su atención en los mercenarios que quedaban al igual que la reina se encargó del resto que seguían llegando de distintas entradas mientras que Chloe les cortaba el paso impidiendo que se acercara a la reina.

– **No puede terminar así…**

– **¡Volt!**

El sonido de los cascos de los caballos retumbaron en los oídos del mercenario al ver como el hechicero junto a sus hombres de confianza cabalgaban en ellos mientras otro de ellos llevaba a otro con la montura vacía a su lado mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a él. Cuando el caballo estaba a punto de arroyarlo tomo las riendas con precisión y de un salto logro sentarse en el haciendo su escape a través de la hueste demoniaca que se hizo a un lado para evitar ser aplastados por los jinetes. Al ver como su líder se retiraba el resto de mercenarios y bestias que quedaban iniciaron la retirada general dejando a todos los prisioneros y heridos detrás sin pensárselo dos veces.

– **Demonio. Nos volveremos a ver, puedes contar con ello.** – Bramo al mirar a Orochi que solo sonrió por aquella amenaza mientras que Da Ji finalmente había logrado abrir sus camino a través del fuego hasta llegar a donde su señor.

Blair y sus compañeras empezaron a celebrar una vez vieron como las fuerzas invasoras se retiraban del castillo. Las guerreras cautivas del castillo empezaron a ayudar a los suyos de forma inmediata pero para su desgracia ya se estaban encontrado rodeadas por las fuerzas demoniacas. En las puertas de palacio Orochi y Da Ji se acercaron a la reina Origa y a Chloe que se preparaban para defenderse de este demonio.

– **¿Quién eres y que quieres con nuestro reino?** – Pregunto Chloe al desenfunda su espada acercándose de forma amenazadora hacia Orochi que solo la miro fijamente a los ojos, provocando que la guerrera de forma instintiva retrocediera de inmediato.

– **Me llamo Orochi guerrera, viene a probar si son dignas de enfrentarse a mí. Y no lo son.**

La guerrera se lazo en otra de Orochi dispuesta a decapitarlo con su ataque pero fue detenida en el acto cuando el Rey Serpiente la tomo por el brazo y la arrojo en contra de uno de los muros como si no fuera nada. Origa comenzó a preparar otro conjuro mientras su cetro brillaba por la acumulación de poder para acabar con el demonio, solo que Da Ji se había tele-transportado a su lado dándole con un golpe al estómago con una de su canicas que la dejo en el suelo.

– **Lo siento mucho, pero a lord Orochi no le gusta que lo interrumpan.**

– **¿Y tú crees que puedes detenerme hechicera?**

– **¿Sabes? deberías ser más agradecida ya que te salvamos por petición de la pequeña Blair.**

– **Lo estaré una vez los haya expulsado de mi castillo. **

El combate entre las dos hechiceras fue parejo pero Da Ji era la que tenía el control del combate puesto que sus ataques requerían muy poca magia y Origa necesitaba tiempo para acumular energía para sus sortilegios.

Chloe no tenía mejor suerte, a pesar de su gran habilidad y destreza en la lucha no podía contrarrestar los ataques de Orochi dejándola sin muchas opciones a la hora de atacar porque eran repelidos con unos rápidos movimientos de su brazo sin ceder ni mostrar signos de fatiga.

– **Eres realmente débil.**

– **¿Qué?**

La guerrera sintió una enorme fuerza que se originó de la mano de Orochi como una onda de energía oscura que la dejo fuera de combate, inmediatamente a eso Orochi creo una segunda esfera de energía que fue directamente en contra de la reina que solo pudo reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para bloquearla con su cetro que salto de sus manos al protegerla. Orochi camino lentamente hasta la reina que a duras penas pudo ponerse de rodillas al intentar recuperarse del ataque, viendo como Orochi se acercaba intento encontrar su cetro pero para su mala fortuna Da Ji lo había recogido mientras la miraba con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Chloe había logrado recuperar el sentido y se vio rodeada de las tropas de Orochi que solo habían desenfundado sus armas esperando que ella intentara algo. Como un huracán la guerrera se levantó de un salto y se abrió paso entre la hueste demoniaca haciéndolos caer uno por uno pero a medio camino pudo ver como la reina se encontraba de rodillas mientras que ese demonio estaba parada a su lado empuñando el filo de su imponente guadaña cerca de su cuello.

– **¡Aléjate de ella desgraciado inmundo!**

– **La fidelidad y devoción hacia tu opresora es admirable guerrera**. – Respondió a medida que acercaba el filo de la hoja al cuello de la reina.

– **Chloe baja las armas. Nos han vencido…**

La Reina Oscura bajo la mirada intentado no demostrar la frustración e indignación que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, en respuesta a ello las pocas guerreras que todavía quedaban en pie soltaron sus espadas y lanzas al bajar sus cabezas en señal de derrota. La ultima en soltar su arma fue Chloe que solo pudo pensar en cómo pudo dejar que esto sucediera. Las tropas del ejército de Orochi alzaban sus armas en señal de victoria mientras celebraban el triunfo de su señor que solo los miro y exclamo con una potente voz:

– **Hemos comenzado con la marcha, y no nos detendremos hasta que encuentren a un guerrero que sea capaz de enfrentarme.**

* * *

**A muchos kilómetros de distancia…**

La noche había caído en un bosque que cruzaba los límites de la tierra de la Reina oscura y en un claro oculto detrás de ese mismo bosque se encontraba un enorme campamento que había servido como punto de avanzada para el ataque a la fortaleza donde se podía ver como los hombres intentaban descansar y de cuidad de los heridos. En el centro se encontraba la tienda de campaña del líder de la cual se podía escuchar un gran grito de ira.

– **¡¿Quién era ese?! ¡¿Cómo es que nadie sabía de su existencia?! **– Grito mientras tiraba abajo todo lo que se encontraba en su camino, desde las sillas hasta las cajas de suministros hasta tomar su propia espada con la cual partió en dos la mesa en las cual se encontraba el mapa del país.

– **Volt, por favor tranquilizase. **– Llamo uno de sus cabecillas. **– Nadie hubiera podido anticipar esta interrupción, nos tomó a todos por sorpresa a todos.**

– **¿Por qué ahora? Estábamos tan cerca, el castillo era nuestro, pero ahora ese demonio lo tiene junto a la reina.** – Contesto Volt al golpear lo que quedaba de la mesa con fuerza.

– **Si es que a estas alturas no la ha asesinado**. – Dijo el joven mago que se encontraba lo más lejos posible de Volt – **Ahora mismo debe calmarse general, puede que hayamos perdido la batalla pero no la guerra. Creo que la mejor opción sería reorganizarnos y prepararnos para un segundo asalto al castillo. Nos tomara unos días reunir a las fuerzas necesarias pero creo que al final podremos…**

– **Detente justo hay hechicero**. – Ordeno Volt haciendo que todo el mundo en la tienda lo mirara fijamente mientras que él tenía la mano en su barbilla meditando un poco más tranquilo que antes.

– **Creo que no será necesario llamar por refuerzo. Es más, podríamos sacar provecho de esta situación.**

– **¿A qué te refieres Volt? **– Pregunto otro de sus hombres.

– **Ahora que lo veo bien no estamos en peligro, solo piénsenlo muchachos. Nuestro asalto al castillo iba a ser nuestro primer gran golpe antes de organizar una guerra a mayor escala, pero una vez corra la noticia de que ese demonio Orochi tomo el castillo de la Reina Oscura es más que probable que Celestine no se quede de brazos cruzados. Podría esperar un ataque de su parte, después de todo nadie había sido capaz de tomar su castillo.**

– **Podemos culparlo… e infiltrarnos en las fuerzas del ejército de Celestine**. – Respondió el mago con una sonrisa mientras el resto los hombres intercambiaban miradas.

– **Solo debemos correr la noticia sobre este demonio y en poco tiempo la diosa no tendrá más opción que movilizar sus tropas, y por supuesto es más que probable que requiera de nuestros servicios. Así usaremos el apoyo de su ejército más el del resto de fuerzas mercenarias para destruir a ese monstruo.**

– **Y una vez estén debilitados…**

– **Los atacaremos desde el interior y tomaremos el poder del reino.**

– **Me encanta que captes todo lo que digo chico. **– Dijo al soltar una risa antes de sentarse en la única silla buena que quedaba. – **No será fácil infiltrarnos ya que gracias a Maia todas las princesas saben de nuestra forma de actuar en el campo de batalla. Sería mucho mejor para nosotros si algunas de ellas desaparecieran durante el conflicto.**

– **Podríamos enviar un señuelo a una de las princesas de las fortalezas, y creo saber a cuál podemos engañar general.**

– **Perfecto. Quiero que envíes a unos mensajeros de inmediato, hay que infórmales a nuestros espías que tendrán que seguir jugando a ser los perros leales de la diosa por más tiempo. Juro que para el final de esta guerra tendré la cabeza de ese insolente demonio sobre mi trono y la diosa de mi lado.**

– **A su orden general.** – Respondió el mago al abandonar la tienda junto al resto dejando solo a Volt con sus pensamientos.

Tras unos minutos de silencio salió de su tienda y contemplo el campamento hasta que su mirada se perdió hacia la dirección donde se encontraba ese demonio que había frustrado sus planes. Con una sonrisa pensó el tipo de castigo que le daría una vez lo tenga bajo sus pies, y no le importaba el precio que debía pagar por ello pero al final de esta guerra obtendría lo que deseaba. Una nación donde las mujeres servirían como esclavas a los hombres.

* * *

**El capitulo dos sera publicado eventualmente, por ahora gracias por pasar por aquí y suerte con sus trabajos he historias.**

**Atentamente Lucky Ted.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Según parece omití unos detalles cuando borre la historia, así que aquí esta la actualización. Me tomare algunas libertades con la historia y con los nombres de los personajes, por que no puedo creer que no haya una buena traducción de estos. Eso es todo.**

* * *

******Capítulo**** 2**

**Los Primeros Pasos**

* * *

El castillo de la reina Origa, una vez se irguió orgullosamente como una fortaleza inexpugnable que muchos creían que sería imposible conquistar incluso para la diosa. Sin embargo, ese mito se terminó cuando el grupo mercenario conocido como Los Perros Negros lograron tomar la fortaleza sin inconvenientes. Su líder Volt había reunido a un grupo de hombres y logro convencer a las bestias que servían a La Reina Oscura de ayudarlos.

Pero su victoria no duraría demasiado. Orochi, un ser que procedía del Reino Místico logro aplastar a las fuerzas de Volt tomando el castillo en el proceso ganándose el odio del líder mercenario. El castillo se encontraba casi destruido por los daños producidos por el fuego y los innumerables ataques de armas de asedios dejándolo como una sombra de su antigua gloria. Muchos podrían llegar a pensar que este era el final del reinado de La Reina Oscura, pero parecía ser que el destino le tenía reservado otro camino.

* * *

**Quince días después…**

Da ji se había mantenido ocupada organizando a las tropas para que hicieran patrullas por los alrededores del castillo, las guerreras que no fueron encarceladas se habían unido a su ejército sin muchas protestas al ver como su reina era una prisionera en su propio castillo.

Por otro lado las unidades de ninjas demoniacos no habían tenido muchos problemas en sus misiones de reconocimiento gracias a la asistencia de Blair que había demostrado una gran lealtad y disposición que la volvía muy útil para la Mística.

El ambiente era deprimente para las guerreras que creían que este realmente era el final de su lucha. Pero a la vez había algunas que no tuvieron problemas en aceptar a Orochi como su nuevo señor causando más de una pelea entre las que aún seguían a la reina.

Orochi por su parte se encontraba lejos de todo el tumulto en el salón del trono descansando. Ahora mismo no podía hacer demasiado, todavía se encontraba debilitado por su despertar y le tomaría un tiempo para recuperar todas sus fuerzas, ¿pero había siquiera alguien capaz de enfrentarlo aún en este estado?

Dentro de los calabozos se encontraban todos los mercenarios y criaturas en sus celdas esperando por su juicio. Y en una celda aislada del resto se encontraba Chloe que dormía de forma intranquila con la mente llena de pesadillas.

– **Despierta Chloe.**

La guerra abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó rápidamente intentando tomar su espada hasta que recordó que no tenía una de momento sitiándose muy alterada al ver por la reja de su celda.

– **Despertaste un poco alterada, ¿acaso tuviste un mal sueño?**

La Mística Da Ji se encontraba observándola acompañada de dos tenientes que se encontraban en guardia mirándola de forma amenazadora.

– **Tu… ¡Tu!**

Chloe fue corriendo directamente en contra de la reja sosteniendo los barrotes con una mano y la otra intentando alcanzar a Da Ji para estrangularla.

– **¡Tú eres la responsable de todo esto, tú y ese demonio son los que nos humillaron!**

– **¿Humillarlos? Solo los derrotamos y los encarcelamos y debo decir que tienen un muy buen castillo, sin duda servirá para nuestros propósitos.** – Respondió al tocarla en la frente con la punta de los dedos enfureciendo más a la guerrera cautiva.

– **¡Recuerda muy bien esto bruja, nosotros los derrotaremos!**

– **No creo que ahora sea el momento de actuar de esa manera Chloe.**

Sin poder creer lo que escuchaba vio como una figura familiar se acercaba del otro extremo revelando a la reina que solo se le quedo mirándola de con una expresión fría en los ojos.

– **¿Majestad…? no lo entiendo, ¿que… que sucede, como es que usted está…?**

– **Creo que será mejor que te lo explique.** – Respondió la Mística al ponerse detrás de la reina para poner sus manos en los hombros. – **Origa fue lo suficiente sensata como para ver la situación en la que se encontraba y decidió unirse a nosotros.**

– **¿Unirse…? No puede estar considerando aliarse con ese demonio inmundo. Reina Origa, no puede…**

–** Yo soy la que toma las decisiones aquí Chloe, y espero que sepas respetar mis decisiones y ordenes cuando las doy. **– Respondió sin miramientos

– **¿Lo ves pequeña Chloe? Tu reina sabe lo que le conviene.**

La guerrera separo sus manos de los barrotes al dar unos pasos hacia atrás sintiéndose impotente por lo que ocurría, si su reina había tomado la decisión no podía hace nada para convencerla de lo contrario… oh al menos hasta que se presentase una oportunidad.

– **Da Ji, sácala de la celda, quiero que venga con nosotras**.

– **Muy bien, después de todo por ese estamos aquí.**

Con una orden los demonios abrieron la celda y sacaron a Chloe tomándola de los brazos y empujándola hasta que la dejaron al lado de reina y Da Ji. Así las tres iniciaron su camino fuera de los calabozos, Chloe siguió a la bruja y su señora por detrás a la vez que observaba la multitud de mercenarios en sus celdas mirándolas con la mirada llena de odio y malicia.

– **¡Déjanos salir desgraciada!**

– **¡No tienen derecho a encarcelarnos como animales!**

– **¡Ya verán lo que les haremos cuando salgamos de aquí!**

Esa y muchas otros tipos de maldiciones salían de la boca de los mercenarios que solo hacían crecer la ira de la elfa oscura que deseaba tener con ella una espada en ese mismo instante para acabar con ellos. No eran valiosos como prisioneros y lo único que ella logro averiguar por lo que decían era que planeaban convertir a todas las mujeres en sus sirvientas. Pensamiento de bestias sin moral en su opinión y de estúpidos que creían en las palabras de ese hombre llamado Volt.

– ¿**Por qué los mantienen con vida? Dudo que les den algo de información.**

– **Bien Chloe, nuestros soldados deben comer.**

La guerrera se sorprendió un poco pero no le parecía tan raro, después de toda la gran mayoría de monstruos comen todo lo que encuentran. Cuando llegaron al exterior de las mazmorras la reina no pudo evitar sentir algo extraño en el ambiente, era casi como si la presencia de ese demonio se estuviera esparciendo por lo que alguna vez fueron sus dominios como si de un miasma maligno se tratase. Incluso se atrevió a pensar que era mucho más poderosa que la propia maldición que había caído sobre esta tierra cuando ella creo la fortaleza.

Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse furiosa al saber que la que alguna vez fue su fortaleza ahora no era más que la propiedad de aquel demonio. Solo podía esperar poder sacar el mejor partido a la situación en la que se encontraba, ya que si la hubieran querido muerta lo hubieran hecho ese mismo día.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas del salón del trono se encontraron con dos enormes demonios que custodiaban la entrada con semblantes amenazadores.

– **Lady Da Ji, ¿Qué se le ofrece? **– Pregunto una de ellos.

– **Vamos a ver a lord Orochi.**

Ambos demonios se vieron el uno al otro algo preocupados y uno le respondió:

– **Pero… lord Orochi está descansando. Todavía está muy débil.**

– **"¿Débil?" **– Pensó Chloe consternada. – **"Ese demonio aplasto tanto las fuerzas del ejército de la reina como la de los humanos sin problemas estando débil"**

– **Lo sé. **– Contesto Da Ji. – **Solo será por unos momentos chicos.**

Sin más objeciones los demonios abrieron las puertas para que el trio entrara cerrándolas una vez entraron. Como de costumbre el salón del trono estaba siendo iluminado por las antorchas en los pilares que abrían el paso al trono donde se encontraron con el Rey Serpiente. La primera vez que lo vio no le presto mucha atención pero ahora que se encontraba más tranquila podía apreciarlo mucho mejor. La armadura que parecía estar echa de escamas que cubría todo su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de entrada o hendidura para los ataques con la excepción del rostro que solo tenía una corona con forma de boca de serpiente. Su tamaño era mayor que el de un humano y podía sentir la fuerza que emanaba de su cuerpo que se convertía en ese extraño miasma.

Pero lo más raro de todo era lo apacible que se encontraba en ese momento. Para ser un demonio se encontraba increíblemente tranquilo en su sueño, como si fuera otro ser en ese momento muy diferente del monstruo que derroto a sus fuerzas y a las de ese humano insolente.

Da Ji se acercó hasta Orochi para despertarlo, el Rey Sapiente abrió los ojos con esa mirada que carecía de apatía u otra emoción. La que estaba alterada era Chloe ya que no tenía un arma consigo con la cual proteger a su reina de este demonio. Sorpresivamente sintió la mano se la reina en su hombro dejándola a entender que no intentara nada.

– **Buen día lord Orochi, tenemos unas invitadas que les gustaría hablar con usted.** – Dijo la Mística al sonreírle a su señor.

– **Da Ji…**

– **¿Sucede algo lord Orochi?**

– **¿Cómo crees que me siento…? Apenas he despertado de un sueño eterno. **– Contesto de mal humor al poner su puño en su mejilla.

– **Eres interesante, para ser un demonio.** – Dijo la Reina Oscura se acercó a Orochi y a Da Ji sin demostrar ningún tipo de miedo hacia él.

– **¿Qué es lo quieres elfo?**

–** Vine a hacer un trato contigo,**

– **Mmm, ¿es eso cierto?**

– **Si**– Contesto sin titubear. – **Me encantaría poder llegar a algún tipo de acuerdo contigo, estoy segura de que encontraras que una alianza entre nuestras fuerzas sería algo de provecho.**

– **Parece ser que no sabes cómo funciona este asunto de ser rehén.** – Contesto Da Ji. – **Creo que la palabra que buscas es; "someterte a la voluntad y a las órdenes que te demos, de la misma forma como lo haría una buena oficial."**

La reina intento pasar por alto las burlas de la Mística sin antes devolverle una mirada venenosa para seguir con la negociación con este demonio. – **Como iba diciendo, me gustaría ayudarte Orochi. Seamos aliados.**

– **Ha…** \- Respondió Orochi con desdén.

– **Sé que perdí en la pelea que tuvimos, pero debes saber que si no hubiera sido por el ataque que sufrió mi fortaleza te hubiera demostrado ser más que un desafío para tus fuerzas y para ti.**

– **Tienes mucha confianza en tus habilidades hechicera, al igual que en tus propias mentiras.**

– **¿Qué dijiste?** – Bramo Chloe al acercarse a su reina.

– **Si realmente quieres probar tus habilidades lucharías en el campo de batalla en lugar de ocultarte como una cobarde detrás de tus soldados. Tus poderes son insignificantes si no puedes manipular a los monstruos que te rodean**

– **Insolente hijo de…**

– **Cálmate Chloe.** – Respondió Origa sin dirigirle la mirada para continuar hablando con Orochi. – **¿Te crees mejor que yo demonio? ¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo?**

– **Lo hago esperando al guerrero que sea capaz de aplastar a mis fuerzas para enfrentarse a mí. La invasión a tu castillo fue una buena forma de despertarme para continuar en mi búsqueda de ese guerrero.**

– **¿Esa es la única razón por la que luchas? **

Origa se encontraba confundida y la mismo tiempo intrigada por este extraño demonio, ninguna palabra salió de ella y Chloe no podía importarle menos los motivos que tenga. Tras meditarlo unos momentos pensó en un plan que podría beneficiarla si llega a jugar bien sus cartas.

Así, la reina aun con una expresión seria en el rostro lo miro y le respondió. – **Puede que pueda ayudarle con lo que buscas, en este país hay un gran número mercenarios y princesas guerreras que podrían ofrecerte el desafío que buscas. Díganme, ¿Cuánto saben de nuestra tierra?**

– **Solo lo que la pequeña Blair nos contó, una guerra que ha durado siglos y sobre una tal Celestine. **– Respondió Da Ji.

– **Es cierto, estamos en guerra desde hace mucho tiempo, más tiempo del que me gustaría admitirlo y honestamente he pensado que quizás estamos en el punto muerto de la guerra. Hasta ahora claro. Pero ahora creo que será mejor que respondan a algunas de mis preguntas, ¿quiénes son y de dónde viene?**

– **Si tanto insistes.** – Dijo Da Ji al mover los hombros. – **Nosotros venimos de un lugar llamado el "Reino Místico "y por las casualidades de la vida terminamos en este mundo.**

–** Nunca oí hablar de ese lugar.**

– **Que suerte tienes, es un lugar de lo más aburrido lleno de gente latosa y molesta. Todos ellos son considerados dioses para los humanos pero siempre están ocupados y apenas se muestran ante ellos.**

– **Interesante.**

– **Nos toca, ¿Quién era el hombre que los ataco?**

– **El nombre se de ese hombre es Volt, el líder de la banda de Los Perros Negros es un mercenario de poca monta que veces me ha ayudado con mis planes, pero ya conocen a los humanos, siempre quieren más. De alguna forma irrumpió en mi fortaleza destrozando la barrera protectora que tenía y convenció a las bestias que me servían unírsele. Ahora mismo debe estar reagrupándose para un contraataque pero no creo que nos ataque, aun no.**

– **Ah… esto puede ser divertido lord Orochi, puede jugar con esas princesas y soldados, creo que deberíamos partir de inmediato**.

Dicho eso Orochi se levantó del trono y se acercó a la reina, pero Chloe ignorando la orden de su señora se interpuso en el camino del Rey Serpiente para protegerla.

– **Descuida híbrida, no pienso lastimar a tu líder.** – Dijo Orochi al observarla mientras el miedo se apoderaba de Chloe. – **Ahora… quítate de mi camino si no quieres ser destruida.**

– **"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento este miedo al verlo?"** – Pensó al quitarse de su camino lentamente con la mirada y en el suelo.

– **Espero que sepas perdona a Chloe, está preparada para protegerme y para luchar en mi nombre, solo está haciendo su trabajo al igual que esa bruja a tu lado. **

– **Muy bien Origa. Si quieres unirte a mi ejército no te detendré. Tu único trabajo será llevarme hasta todos los guerreros de esta tierra para probar su fuerza.**

Origa no se encontraba conforme con el trato pero no importaba. Por primera vez en siglos tenía una autentica oportunidad de acabar con la insolente de Celestine de una vez por todas al igual que los humano que se atrevieron a atacarla. Además, esto le daba el tiempo para prepararse en contra de Orochi, lo único que necesitaba era tiempo, y ella es una mujer muy paciente.

– **Felicidades, ya eres parte de nosotros. Será mejor que les informemos a tus tropas sobre la buena noticia.** – Dijo Da Ji con las manos juntas al acercarse a la reina para extenderle la mano.

– **Claro, pero antes quisiera mi cetro de regreso si no es mucha molestia.**

Con un chasquido de dedos unos soldados entraron al salón donde uno de los tenientes apareció cargando el cetro, solo que este salió volando de sus manos al ir flotando en dirección a la reina. Una vez en sus manos lo alzo mientras brillaba con una luz violeta que despareció tras unos instantes.

Da Ji le sonrió al poner una de sus manos en el hombro y le dijo. – **Creo que esto podría ser el inicio de una gran sociedad entre nosotros.**

– **Dime, ¿Qué ejercito es el más cercano?** – Pregunto Orochi al darle una mirada gélida a la reina que solo embozo una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

**Seis días después. Castillo de la princesa Alicia**

Dentro de su territorio había un gran número de destacamentos de soldados que hacían patrullas por los alrededores repeliendo a las bestias que los acosaban día y noche. Por suerte todo esto era posible gracias a la princesa Alicia Arcturus, una de las elegidas por la diosa Celestine. No solo era una mujer muy bella si no también una excelente luchadora. Las fuerzas de la Reina Oscura han sido repelidas una y otra vez gracias a sus esfuerzos, sin duda todos los habitantes de la región y el resto del país estaban enormemente agradecidos por sus esfuerzos y los de sus fuerzas. Sin duda nadie seria capaz de penetrar las fuerzas del bastión y las de sus valientes soldados, oh eso es lo que muchos creen.

La princesa no estaba sola en esta ardua labor, su prima que también era una de las elegidas de la diosa estaba a su lado. La princesa Prim, que al igual que ella era una joven bella. Solo que a diferencia suya no era una guerrera ni mucho menos una estratega, siempre estaba detrás del campo de batalla asistiendo a suprima como fuera.

La mañana comenzó de forma normal en la fortaleza, la rutina era tediosa pero su deber era claro, mantener vigilada la zona en espera de alguna intrusión enemiga para aplastarla. Eso es lo que cruzaba en los pensamientos de la princesa Prim que aún estaba en la cama. Los deberes de esta a diferencia de su prima no eran muchos. Pero los eventos de los últimos días habían puesto en alerta a todo el mundo. Según parecía alguna clase de demonio había aparecido de la nada y había logrado lo imposible, derrotar a la Reina Oscura y a su ejército.

Y no solo eso, también se contaba que tras profanarla le dio el cuerpo a los demonios y la devoraron viva. Esa sola noticia debería causar júbilo en el reino por la derrota de aquella horrible mujer, pero ahora estaba el peligro de que esta nueva amenaza viniera a por ellas en cualquier momento.

Por suerte y gracias a la bendición de la diosa nunca nadie había logrado penetrar las defensas de la fortaleza. Por lo que estaba más que segura de que si ella y su querida prima trabajaban juntas encontraría la forma de repelar esa amenaza, sin importar quien fuera.

Una vez fura de la cama y tras vestirse se dirigió al estudio de su prima donde hacían todas planificaciones para las defensas y las patrullas. A medida que se acercaba a las puertas pudo escuchar unas voces, una era la de su prima y la otra era del ministro, uno de sus leales súbditos. Cuando estaba por poner su mano el pomo de la puerta pudo sentir que el tomo de la voz de su prima estaba agitado por algún motivo así que se quedó fuera escuchando con el oído en la puerta antes de entrar.

– **¿Es todo esto cierto Beardsley?**

– **Es más que seguro princesa Alicia, la diosa solicita su presencia en el castillo inmediatamente. El resto de las princesas se encontrarán consigo para recibir más instrucciones una vez estén lleguen.**

– **¿Por qué ahora? Si los informes son ciertos debería quedarme para defender la fortaleza, especialmente ahora que tenemos que vigilar el paso oeste por cualquier movimiento extraño. **

– **No lo sé princesa, usted sabe que yo solo soy el mensajero. Pero debe entender que este evento es muy extraño. Que alguien fuera capaz de tal hazaña luego de siglos es… abrumador **

– **Tienes toda la razón Beardsley, lady Celestine debe tener un motivo por el cual quiere reunirnos.**

– **Bueno princesa, no pide que vengan todas, solo con que usted, lady Maia y lady Luu- Luu vayan a verla.**

– **¿Pero qué hay de Prim?**

– **Ella deberá quedarse al igual que lady Kaguya para continuar con sus labores, no podemos permitirnos dejar la fortaleza sin un líder.**

Tras escuchar la conversación Prim suspiro y abrió la puerta tomando por sorpresa a los dos que solo se quedaron hay viéndola.

– **Lo entiendo perfectamente**. – Contesto la princesa. **– Si es una orden la acatare y defenderé el fuerte con todas mis fuerzas. **

– **Sé que lo harás muy bien Prim**. – Contesto su prima al posar una mano en su hombro al sonreírle. – **Sé que sabrás ejecutar tu cometido como una digna elegida de la diosa cuando llegue el momento. Solo ten fe.**

– **Gracias, hare mi mejor esfuerzo.**

– **Recuerde que no estará sola princesa, tenemos un gran número de soldados capaces de encargarse de la situación al igual que numerosas patrullas rondado por los alrededores. Así que no tendrá nada de lo que preocuparse.** – Contesto el ministro. – **Sé que la muerte de la Reina Oscura nos ha dejado a todos ansiosos por lo que podría llegar a ocurrir, por lo que hace unos días hice una solicitud de ayuda y durante el día de mañana deberían llegar un grupo de refuerzos y un cargamento de suministros antes del ocaso.**

– **Muchas gracias Beardsley**. – Dijo Prim al hacer una reverencia. – **Agradezco mucho tu ayuda.**

– **Solo lo hago para asegurar su seguridad, nos encontraríamos perdidos sin su liderazgo princesa Prim, princesa Alicia.** – Respondió de la misma forma.

– **Por ahora Prim nuestra prioridad es de asegurarnos de que esos sucios monstruos que han estado rondando el castillo no traspasen nuestras defensas. Se han comportado de manera más agresiva ultimaste desde que la reina falleció.** – Dijo Alicia al mirar por la ventana. **– Estoy segura de que ahora siguen la voluntad de ese demonio.**

Tanto Prim como el ministro miraron por la ventana para admirar la vida dentro de las murallas de la fortaleza. Todo el mundo parecía vivir de forma tranquila al igual que las hermanas de la capilla pero esto era solo una muestra de que la paz por la que luchaban se estaba convirtiendo en una realidad, solo debían repelar a ese demonio y sus vidas finalmente conocerían la paz y tranquilidad que lady Celestine les había prometido, solo debían dar un último esfuerzo y la pesadilla de la guerra terminaría de una vez por todas.

Prim sabía que llegaría el día en el que tendría que demostrar su valía para demostrarles a todos por qué era una de las elegidas de la diosa. Solo que esas historias que se oían por los muros del palacio sobre como ese monstruo le arranco el corazón a la reina y lo devoro cuando aún estaba palpitando tras profanarla la hacían temblar al igual que a todas las mujeres que pensaban en que pudo haber hecho con las prisioneras. Durante siglos la lucha era en contra de monstruos y humanos dirigidos por la reina Origa y lady Celestine, pero un demonio… es algo que nunca antes había sucedido en la historia del reino.

A la mañana siguiente y con los primeros rayos del alba la princesa Alicia se subió al carruaje junto con Beardsley y dos soldados que seguían el carruaje de cerca a caballo. Lo último que vio fue a su prima despidiéndose alegremente deseándole un buen viaje, solo que la princesa Alicia seguía pensando que era algo prematuro para que lady Celestine las invocara a todas, si tuvo alguna visión se los habría informado. Por otra parte la muerte de la reina no estaba en ninguna de sus visiones, solo que la guerra acabaría muy pronto.

– **¿Sucede algo malo princesa?** **Se encuentra muy callada.** – Pregunto el ministro preocupado mientras estaba guiando a los caballos.

– **No, no sucede nada Beardsley. **– Contesto al abrir la ventana del carruaje. – ** Es solo que estaba pensando en que hemos luchado durante tantos años para detener esta cruenta guerra pero… no** **fuimos nosotras la que la terminamos con la vida de esa mujer. Siento… como si de alguna forma falle en cumplir mi misión y en mi juramento, el que un demonio lo haya logrado me hace sentir que…**

– **No piense en eso** **princesa.** – Contesto gentilmente el ministro. – **Puede que ahora vivamos con miedo por ese demonio pero una vez que todas las fuerzas del reino se organicen lograra acabar con él, no dude de ello.**

– **Muchas gracias Beardsley, es bueno poder contar con alguien además de Prim, espero que no tenga demasiados problemas en la fortaleza, es la primera vez en años que la dejo sola.**

– **Tenga fe princesa, estoy seguro que la fortaleza seguirá aquí a nuestro regreso.**

Alicia quedo más tranquila después de esas palabras, al mirar por la ventana podía ver como la fortaleza se hacía más pequeña mientras se alejaban. Por lo que intento relajarse ya que sería un largo viaje.

Tras unos minutos Beardsley le dijo que bajo su asiento tenía una cantimplora con un poco de agua fresca para el viaje, la princesa la acepto con gusto para apaciguar la sed mientras le daba una última mirada a la fortaleza sabiendo que nada malo podría suceder. Estaban protegidas por la diosa después de todo.

Mientras los minutos pasaban la princesa cayó en un profundo sueño, uno del que no podría despertar fácilmente y Beardsley lo sabía muy bien a medida que una sonrisa llena de malicia sustituyo la de amabilidad.

* * *

**De regreso en el castillo**

– **Princesa, se requiere su presencia en las puertas de la fortaleza.** – Llamo un soldado al abrir las puertas del estudio

– **¿Llegaron los suministros?**

– **Eso parece mi lady, será mejor que venga. Pero iremos preparados, no nos gusta la pinta de ese cargamento y menos de los sujetos que la traen.**

En los muros de la fortaleza se encontraban varios soldados observando tres carros de suministros y más de cuatro docenas de soldados se encontraban en las puertas, las centinelas estaban con sus arcos tensados y apuntado directamente a los hombres que solo sacaron la bandera del reino al ondearla para apaciguarlas.

– **Hemos venido por órdenes del ministro Beardsley. Abran la puerta para que podamos entregarles los suministros.**

Prim se acercó siendo escoltada por algunos guardias mientras que el resto le abrieron paso para que observara el sospechoso cargamento, ¿pero cómo podría desconfiar de Beardsley?, así que sin pensarlo dos veces les ordeno de que abriesen las puertas para recibirlos con los brazos abiertos para reforzar sus filas.

Cuando cruzaron las puertas los guardias ayudaron a llevar los carros hacia los almacenes de provisiones mientras los refuerzos se dispersaron para presentarse a los oficiales y poder ocupar sus puestos en la guardia dejando a la princesa Prim más tranquila por la ayuda extra. Solo le quedaba ocuparse de algunos asuntos antes de poder dar por terminada sus labores y retirarse a sus aposentos para descansar sin saber que los refuerzos empezaron de forma furtiva a vigilar los movimientos de todos los guardias.

* * *

**En la frontera del reino**

Las fuerzas del ejército de Orochi avanzaban a paso firme pero no solo era la horda demoniaca la que marchaba, las fuerza de la Reina Oscura se encontraba junto a ellos mientras ella cabalgaba en un imponente corcel negro que trotaba al lado de trono de Orochi que era cargado por sus peones,

– **¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos Chloe?** – Pregunto Da ji muy aburrida que estaba sentada a los pies del trono.

– **A este paso llegaremos en un día, si quieres puedes adelantar el paso bruja.**

– **No hace falta Chloe. **– Dijo la reina. – **La fortaleza no ira a ninguna parte, además según parece hay otra fortaleza a unos kilómetros de nuestro objetivo.**

– **¿Es eso cierto Origa? **

– **Si, hay una que sirve como un bastión donde pueden dar aviso a la fortaleza en caso de ataques, es uno de los secretos de su existo a la hora de repeler a mis fuerzas.**

– **Muy fácil, solo debemos aplastar a los que nos opongan y tomarla como nuestra.**

– **Lo dices como si fuera algo fácil, y no lo es. Hay un gran número de guerreros muy bien preparados, no te bastara con cualquier soldado de bajo rango bruja.**

– **Chloe, ¿Por qué eres tan ruda conmigo? Creía que seriamos buenas amigas a estas alturas.**

– **¿Quién podría ser amiga de una mujer como tú?**

– **Oh, creo que me vas a hacer llorar con tu crueldad Chloe.** – Contesto la Mística al poner sus manos en los ojos mientras fingía que limpiaba sus lágrimas

La guerrera ya estaba harta del comportamiento de la bruja conocida como Da Ji, al igual que una enorme frustración crecía en su ser por la forma de actuar de su señora, actuaba casi como una sirvienta, pero debía confiar. Debía confiar en que solo estaba siguiéndole el juego a ese demonio para acabar con él, solo debía esperar una oportunidad, esperar por la oportunidad en la que fuera vulnerable para poder clavar la su espada en su corazón y acabar con esta humillante situación en la que se encontraban.

La única gran falla en el plan de Origa era que Orochi sabía perfectamente que ella estaba tramando traicionarlo en algún momento, pero él deseaba ver hasta donde eran capaz de llegar con su plan, ¿podrían ser estas dos las que le darían lo que deseaba? ¿Oh simplemente caerían como todos los que se oponían a su paso? sea como fuese el Rey Serpiente estaba listo para poner a prueba la fuerza de estas princesas guerreras y la de aquel humano llamado Volt.

* * *

**Bien, continuaré con esta historia eventualmente, quizás.. si es que encuentro que valga la pena. Pero en serio, ¿Luu-Luu? ¿Ruu-Ruu? ¿que tipos de nombre son esos? lo juro,es como si el tipo que creo esto hubiera tomado un vaso de agua para hacer gárgaras y así pronunciar un nombre raro.**

**De todas formas, espero que tengan un buen día.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perdonenme por no actualizar antes, es que realmente han pasado demasiadas cosas y no he podido trabajar en mis fics. Espero que sea de su agrado.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**La Torre**

* * *

Sintiéndose totalmente desorientada la princesa Alicia había despertado encontrándose completamente sola en el carruaje viendo que el sol ya se estaba ocultándose en el horizonte alarmándola enormemente por ello.

–** ¡¿Por cuánto tiempo me quede dormida?! No me encontraba tan cansada. **– Se dijo al levantarse. – **¿Dónde está Beardsley?**

Cuando bajo de la carrosa se encontró en un páramo de las montañas donde los muros rocosos se volvían más oscuros gracias a la creciente oscuridad que se cernía sobre ella, intento buscar algo en la carrosa que le ayudara a ver pero fue inútil, parecía ser que alguien se había llevado consigo las provisiones dejándola sola sin ningún caballo o guardia más que con su espada.

– **¿Qué es lo que sucedió con todos? Prim… me pregunto si se encontrara bien. No, debo tener confianza en ella, sé que podrá cuidarse sola. Ahora mismo debo averiguar que sucedió con Beardsley y los otros.**

Pensado en lo peor la princesa decidió seguir el rastro de las ruedas del carruaje para ver en qué lugar se encontraba y si podía encontrar algún rastro de civilización durante su trayecto. Solo que debía ir con cautela, era sabido que los diablillos vivían por este tipo de zona ocultos en cuevas. Al caminar por el pedregoso paraje tuvo que poner una mano en uno de los muros para tener cuidado por donde pisaba, los minutos pasaban lentamente mientras las estrellas aparecían dejándola a oscuras a cada segundo que pasaba.

La princesa empezó a pensar en los motivos por los cuales la dejaría sola, eran muchos las razones que le venían a la mente, una emboscada, una asalto o un desvió erróneo pero no contestaba la pregunta de por qué no le había ocurrido nada, si fuera un asalto o emboscada la hubieran tomado como prisionera, ¿pero porque había dormido tanto? a menos que sus propios hombres la abandonaran a su suerte.

¿Pero por qué? incluso con ellas fuera del castillo no había fuerza capaz de penetrar sus muros a menos que conocieran sobre el pasaje secreto, y solamente Beardsley, Prim y ella lo conocían.

– **Oh no… ¡Prim!**

Ahora tenía una horrible idea que la estaba acosando, pero no podía ser… Beardsley jamás podría traicionarla, era uno de sus hombres de confianza y un verdadero amigo. Pero realmente no podía explicar el por qué no había nadie con ella, lo que le pareció extraño ya que si realmente la hubiera traicionado la hubieran dejado amordazada, y encerrada en la carroza. Aun así eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora mismo debía salir de este lugar antes de que las bestias salieran de sus escondrijos.

Con el corazón lleno de temor intento adelantar el paso pero le era difícil moverse sin una luz que la guiara en la oscuridad que se cernía, tras una larga y ardua caminata se encontró con un cruce que la saco de paramo rocoso a un gran prado lleno de hierba alta. Finalmente las estrellas y la luna daban algo de luz pero aún se sentía desorientada en términos de dirección. Sintiéndose cansada y hambrienta decido sentarse en una roca cercana para intentar recuperar el aliento y las fuerzas para continuar. Pasando unos minutos sintió el sonido de los cascos de los caballos contra la tierra mientras una nube de polvo se levantaba a lo lejos. La joven guerrera pensó que podrían ser un destacamento de sus soldados, pero también se encontraba en tierras baldías llenas de monstruos y bandidos, así que era más probable que fueran bandidos de todo tipo de calaña.

Aun así, la princesa Alicia nunca se había echado atrás incluso, y tampoco lo haría en su estado actual. Por lo que al final optó por arriesgarse y avanzo hasta estar en medio del camino por el cual se acercaban los jinetes.

* * *

Lejos de allí, más específicamente en la zona donde se encontraba el carruaje se podía ver a dos docenas de hombres junto al ministro. Todos llevaban sus antorchas y parecían estar patrullando la zona y algunos estaban muy disgustados.

– **¿Dejaste a la princesa en la carroza, sin nadie que la vigilara?**

– **Los únicos responsables aquí son ustedes mercenario ineptos, si hubieran venido a la hora acordada ahora mismo tendrían a la princesa Alicia en una jaula.**

– **¿Cómo nos llamaste? Recuerda tu lugar gordiflón.** – Bramo el líder del grupo al tomarlo por la ropa con una daga apuntando a su estómago.

– **Espera… lo siento mucho, no hagas nada de lo que podrías arrepentirte. Realmente, realmente creí que la droga que le di la mantendría dormida por más tiempo.**

– **No me interesan tus excusas. Debías estar aquí vigilandola.**

– **Es que tuve... tuve muchos problemas, tuve que drogar a los guardias y deshacerme de ellos para que no interfirieran-**

Sintiendo un fuerte golpe en la cara el ministro cayó de espaldas dejando que el resto de los furiosos mercenarios continuaran con su búsqueda mientras el anciano se arrastraba intentando ponerse de pie.

– **Oye, ¿Cuál es el plan? **– Pregunto uno de ellos.

– **Pero que cabeza dura. El plan era llevarnos a la princesa a un viejo fuerte que estamos utilizando en el pantano, la dejamos ahí por un tiempo y les hacemos creer a las otras que esos demonios la capturaron, una vez vean que una de las suyas ha desaparecido tomaran medidas.**

– **¿Cómo es que el jefe esta tan seguro de que así será?**

– **Solo lo está, es lo que dijo.**

– **¿Es todo?**

– **Por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer mientras el resto buscan más ayuda, y puede que tengamos que recurrir a pedirle otras bandas de mercenarios para esto. Pero estoy seguro que se nos unirán, el premio que el jefe les ofrece es más que suficiente.**

– **Recuerden nuestro trato.** – Bramo Beardsley al levantarse del suelo. – **Si la encuentran no deben ponerle un dedo encima. Ella es mía…**

– **Descuida anciano, si Volt te prometió a la princesa entonces la tendrás. Puedes confiar en nosotros, pero solo una vez nos deshagamos de esa serpiente endemoniada. Es la primera vez en años en la que veo al jefe querer a alguien realmente muerto, el último desgraciado sí que lo paso mal.** – Termino al soltar una risa.

Dejando eso en claro continuaron con la búsqueda de la princesa por los alrededores. El grupo decidió dividirse en tres partidas diferentes dejando a Beardsley solo con la carroza, el hombre medito sobre lo que podría estar ocurriendo en la fortaleza en este momento. Los granujas que envió ya deberían estar en sus posiciones junto a las cargas explosivas que les había facilitado, más que nada como una medida de emergencia por si ese demonio apareciera.

Solo que al poco tiempo eso dejo de importarle al ministro cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a la princesa.

– **¿Dónde te podrás haber escondido mi querida princesa?** – Dijo con un suspiro al tocar el lugar donde la había dejado dormir como si intentara sentirla.

* * *

**En el cruce…**

La princesa Alicia mantuvo su posición a medida que el grupo de jinetes se acercaba y lentamente empezaron a detenerse cuando la vieron dejándolos confundidos por la clase de locos que se aventuran en la noche. Los jinetes usaban armaduras de placas y bajo de estas ropas de cuero que los protegía del frio, los cascos eran cerrados dejando solo vista a los ojos y las armas que llevaban variaban entre espadas, hachas, lanzas y arcos, su número rondaba por más de ochenta jinetes.

El que se encontraba a la cabeza del grupo era un hombre enorme con una armadura completa y un caso de yelmo cerrado con cuernos de cabra de montaña que comenzó a acercarse con su montura y exclamo de forma autoritaria y profunda a lo que la princesa solo puso su mano en su empuñadura a la espera de cualquier acción violenta de parte de este individuo.

– **Saludos extraño, no es sabio salir cuando el sol se oculta, muchas criaturas rondan los caminos en busca de presas en especial por los últimos acontecimientos.**

– **Estoy muy al tanto de la situación, pero ahora mismo necesito pedirles que me lleven de inmediato a la fortaleza.**

– **¿Una mujer?** – Exclamo sorprendido uno de los jinetes. – **Escucha niña, será mejor que regreses a tu casa antes de que algún monstruo te coma o te haga algo peor.**

–** Parece que no saben quién soy. **– Dijo al dar un paso al frente. – **Soy la princesa Alicia Arcturus, una de las elegidas por la diosa Celestine Lucrase y guardiana de-**

– **Muy bien, muy bien no hace falta tanta ceremonia princesa, si es que realmente podemos llamarla así, ¿no lo creen así muchachos? **– Contesto el líder mirando a sus hombres.

– **¿Qué les pasa? Claro que soy la princesa.** – Respondió muy molesta.

– **¿Por qué la princesa Alicia se encontraría en un lugar tan remoto como este sin guardias y sin montura?** – Señalo otro de los jinetes.

– **Mi carroza se encontraba sin monturas y mis guardias desaparecieron sin dejar rastro**. – Respondió de forma desafiante para mantener en alto su presencia ante esos hombres.

El líder de los jinetes le dio una mirada de desconfianza a la princesa y una mirada a sus hombres que solo asintieron a su líder.

– **Muy bien princesa, me gustaría saber el resto de su historia pero nosotros tenemos algo de prisa en abandonar este condenado país abandonado de la mano de los dioses.**

– **¿Abandonado?** – Pregunto de forma perpleja. –** Este país no se encuentra abandonado, está bajo la protección de la diosa.**

– **Bajo la protección de una buena para nada.** – Respondió el líder de forma amenazante. **– Esa supuesta "diosa" solo busca beneficio para sí misma, ¿Qué gobernante en su sano juicio permitirá que un caos como este se perpetuara por siglos? Pero claro, los hombres somos capaces de hacer lo que sea por una cara bonita.**

– **Entonces… deberé asumir que no me ayudaran en lo más mínimo**. – Respondió al sostener la empuñadura con fuerza.

– **Esta en lo correcto princesa, pero para su suerte…**

Con un silbido de su parte uno de los jinetes trajo consigo un caballo que se le dio a la princesa que se encontraba sorprendida por este acto.

– **Durante los últimos días hemos perdidos a muchos hombres por causa de los monstruos que se encontraban en el territorio de la Reina Oscura. No podemos permitirnos llevar más bocas de las que podemos alimentar en nuestro trayecto si es que queremos alejarnos de esta endemoniada tierra.**

– **¿A dónde se dirigen?**

– **Muy lejos, dicen que hay país en el oeste cruzando el mar que está rodeado de arenas y ruinas antiguas, mucha gente vive en ese lugar y no se involucran en los asuntos de este país. Suena como un buen lugar para un nuevo inicio.**

– **Ya veo.** – Dijo al subirse a la montura. – **¿Pero por qué ahora? Hay mucha gente a la que podrían ayudar.**

– **Lo hemos hecho. ¿Oh es que acaso no se ha fijado en nuestro estandarte princesa?**

La princesa se fijó en los banderines que llevaban consigo y en sus escudos. La imagen de un cráneo de color rojo con una daga que atravesaba en ella.

– **Ese es… el emblema de los Enterradores. Ustedes son los mercenarios que saquean los cuerpos de los campos de batalla.**

– **Ellos están muertos y nosotros vivos, es así de simple princesa.** – Le contesto el líder. **– Pero no tiene nada por qué preocuparse, no nos interesa hacerle nada a usted o a los suyos, con lo que hemos vendido y ganado en nuestras escaramuzas estamos preparado para comprar un par de barcos. **

La princesa los observo pesando en que realmente estaba mejor sin gente como está pero había otro problema con esto. Si todas las bandas mercenarias estaban moviéndose por cuenta propia los dejaban sin guerreros y no todos los cabecillas de las bandas eran en si gente decente. Siempre pedían recompensas de todo tipo. Todavía recordaba lo que le pidió uno a cambio de sus servicios.

– **¿De casualidad no quiere venir con nosotros princesa? Le prometemos que no le haremos nada. **– Pregunto el líder de forma amable al extenderle la mano.

– **¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo? Les agradezco que me ayudaran pero este país depende de nosotras y de lady Celestine. Vamos a detener esta guerra como ella lo predijo.**

–** Eso fue lo que le dijo a mi tatarabuelo… **– Menciono otro jinete.

– **Como quiera princesa. Ahora vámonos muchachos, ya perdimos mucho tiempo y será mejor que encontremos un lugar donde pasar la noche. Ya es hora de dejar esta cloaca putrefacta y buscar nuestro destino en otras tierras.**

De la misma forma en la que aparecieron se desvanecieron levantado una cortina de polvo dejando a la princesa sola con la montura, el único problema que tenía ahora es que no estaba preparada del todo para regresar, debía encontrar un lugar donde descansar si no quería cruzarse con algún enemigo. Solo quedaba el misterio de que si realmente Beardsley la había traicionado.

Antes de partir vio como uno de los jinetes estaba regresando hasta detenerse frente a ella, era uno que era muy alto y le dijo. – **¿Sabe princesa? El jefe se acaba de dar cuenta de que es muy peligroso para usted que vaya por ahí sola, especialmente de noche, así que… ¿no le molestaría venir al campamento con nosotros? así podrá descansar e irse por la mañana a su fortaleza, si es que quiere venir claro. **– Termino al poner su mano en la nuca de forma nerviosa.

A pesar de que no le gustaba la idea de ir con un grupo de mercenarios, especialmente de unos profanadores de tumbas no tenía demasiados opciones , si realmente le hubieran deseado mal alguno la hubieran atacado en el acto, además necesitaba descasar ya que todavía se sentía algo mareada-

– **Acepto su oferta. Pero si intenta algo extraño juro que…**

– **Descuide princesa, el líder jamás ha tocado a una mujer, al menos no una viva**. – Dijo el jinete al darse media vuelta para volver con los suyos al guiarla.

La caballería comenzó el camino con la princesa que iba detrás de todos ellos hasta que llegaron a una zona boscosa donde una de sus áreas había sido talada dejando un gran espacio abierto. El líder de los Enterradores dio la orden para desmontar y levantar el campamento. Rápidamente se dispusieron unos vigías para proteger el área mientras los demás se continuaban con sus labores, la princesa no hizo nada y se limitó a seguir sentada en su montura observadlos aun con desconfianza.

– **Princesa, ¿piensa venir, oh prefiere seguir sentada en el caballo?** – Llamo una de las mujeres de la banda.

De muy mala gana la princesa siguió a la mujer hasta donde todos se habían instalado, habían al menos cuatro grandes fogatas y unas cuantas tiendas de campaña. La mercenaria guio a la princesa con el líder que se encontraba sentado en el suelo junto a un sequito de sus hombres y parecían estar asando lo que parecía ser un cerdo.

– **Oh, princesa.** – Dijo el líder en un tono casi amable. – **Me alegra que aceptara mi invitación, perdón si fui algo rudo pero como le dije, tenemos que abandonar el país lo más rápido posible.**

– **Yo también debo decir que no esperaba recibir su ayuda, no confió demasiado en los mercenarios.** – Respondió al sentarse en una manta en el suelo al mirarlo y ver que extrañamente seguía con el casco puesto.

– **Pero tengo entendido que una de ustedes partencia a una banda, ¿Cuál era Marcus?**

– **Creo que era la banda de Volt, la de los Perros Negros.**

– **A si, la de ese desquiciado hijo de perra, ese hombre no deja de sorprenderme, es como si la suerte lo siguiera, siempre encuentra la manera de convencer a otros para unírseles y combinar fuerzas en sus trabajos. No me gustaría enfrentarlo, es demasiado tramposo. **– Dijo al cruzar los brazos. – **Perdóneme que le pregunte de nuevo, ¿pero como termino por esta zona sola?**

– **Mi carroza estaba abandona y no había nadie, no estoy segura de lo que sucedió y todavía lo estoy intentando de averiguar.** – Contesto al abrazar sus piernas.

– **Ha… me suena a que la traicionaron princesa, pero no me extraña en lo absoluto.**

– **¿Por quién? ¿Mis propios hombres?**

– **Aunque no le guste oírlo de un simple mercenario, los hombres y mujeres tenemos un precio, y todo depende de que le pudieron ofrecerle a sus hombres.**

– **¿Un precio?**

– **Oro, joyas, diamantes, tierras, un castillo, un título de nobleza, mujeres… y la lista sigue.**

– **¿Pero por qué…? ¿Por qué ahora?** – Se alarmo al levantarse se golpe. – **Estamos por ganar la guerra y ahora necesitamos toda la fuerza del reino, ¿Qué ganarían con traicionarme?**

– **Hahahaha… es más inocente de lo que parece princesa. Ahora que la Reina oscura está muerta y por la mano de un demonio se ha esparcido un pequeño rumor.**

– **¿Rumor?**

– **El de que las elegidas de la diosa fallaron y que el nuevo poder es ese demonio. Muchos deben estar buscando la forma de agradarle y si los otros rumores son ciertos ha comenzado su avance con uno de los ejércitos más grandes que este reino ha visto desde sus inicios. Por eso nos estamos largando de aquí, para huir de la masacre que se cierne sobre nosotros.**

– **No puede ser…**

– **Lo que la "Diosa" no logro en casi mil años un demonio lo hizo en menos de una tarde. Es casi divertido, creo que se podría escribir un poema o alguna basura parecida**. – Termino de decir con otra carcajada.

– **Creo que mejor me voy a descansar.** – Dijo muy cansada.

– **¿Sin cenar? Tenemos cerdo, algo de cerveza y por supuesto carne seca de diablillo.** – Ofreció muy amablemente.

– **¿Qué fue lo último? **– Pregunto muy confundida al mirarlo fijamente.

– **Carne de diablillo, créalo oh no es muy deliciosa, casi como el pollo.**

– **Eso suena asqueroso…**

– **Lo sé.** – Dijo al soltar una pequeña risa. – **No querrá saber cómo lo descubrí. Pero ahora tenemos otro tipo de carne en el menú.**

– **No gracias, solo me iré a dormir.** – Contesto al levantarse.

– **Como quiera, puede usar la tienda de las mujeres. Rosa la llevara con ella.**

Al decir eso se acercó la misma mercenaria de antes que también mantenía su cuerpo cubierto en una armadura ligera y le hizo una señal para que se acercara. Cuando se alejaron del grupo vio como los otros mercenarios comenzaron a hablarle todos a la vez a su líder hasta que los hizo callar al desenfundar un enorme mandoble que tenía detrás de él. La mercenaria le indicó que entrara a una gran tienda donde algunas mujeres ya estaban durmiendo y le indico donde estaba su lugar, la princesa suspiro al ver que su cama solo era otra manta con una brazadas muy delgada, ganan una fortuna con los cuerpos y no se permiten mejores sabanas. Sin tener derecho a reclamarle se sentó y sostuvo su espada firmeza hasta que lentamente se quedó dormida. Ya en la mañana se preocuparía por llegar a la fortaleza.

La mercenaria que la llevo solo se quedó afuera de la tienda y desenfundo dos enormes cuchillos y se sentó con la mirada fija en la tienda.

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente…**

El sol se había levantado por el poniente revelando como poco a poco las fuerzas del ejército de Orochi se aproximaban a las colinas que los separaban de la fortaleza donde la princesa Prim seguía esperando el regreso de su querida prima. Solo que antes debían cruzar un pequeño obstáculo antes de llegar, derrotar a los soldados que se encontraban en la torre. Se sabe que esta estructura tiene más de mil quinientos años de antigüedad, se usaba como un puto estratégico usado por los elfos para vigilar el mal que crecía en las tierras de la Reina Oscura antes de que ella tomara el control de estas. Se creía que algún tipo de poder se encontraba en esa área inhóspita y por eso los monstruos lo habían convertido en su hogar milenario.

Ahora solo sirve como un punto de avanzada y de vigía gracias a la gran torre negra que se alzaba a más de trecientos metros de altura, la cima que es en sí un gran estudio usado por los académicos que vivían en la ahí para investigar sobre la magia, sin muchos resultados favorable, más que uno que otro hechizo de defensa y contra hechizo por la antigua y compleja lengua antigua dejando muchos de los secretos de sus libros en un misterio que ha perdurado hasta estos días.

La torre también es usada como un punto de vigía gracias a la facilidad con la que podían cubrir terreno gracias a su altura y vista de la zona. Así podían prepararse para todo ataque y excursión enemiga, también poseían unos de los mejore corceles de todos que les permitía enviar mensajes a la fortaleza para alertarlos y prepararlos para un ataque oh pedir refuerzos. Un gran obstáculo si es que querían continuar, sin duda Orochi lo disfrutaría y posiblemente una sonrisa de satisfacción se formaría en sus labios tras un largo tiempo. Muy lejos del campo de visión de la torre y oculto tras las colinas las fuerzas del ejército levantaron un campamento y se estaban preparando para el asalto.

La Mística Da Ji caminaba por el campamento con una mano en las caderas y otra en la su barbilla mientras pensaba en la mejor manera para tomarlos por sorpresa. Orochi por otra parte estaba en su trono descansando antes de la batalla.

Con un chasquido de dedos Da Ji sonrió y se dirigió hacia sus tropas para encontrarse con los tres oficiales de sus fuerzas. El demonio Diamondback, el ninja demoniaco Dodomeki y el demonio jabalí Gyuki.

– **Muchachos, es hora de trabajar. **– Dijo de forma muy alegre.

– **¿Cuáles son sus órdenes Lady Da Ji? **– Pregunto Dodomeki con una reverencia.

– **Necesito que tú y los tuyos se dirijan a la fortaleza y exterminen a todo los exploradores que se crucen en su camino y que se aseguren que no los detecten, en el tiempo que lo hacen avanzaremos lentamente hasta la fortaleza y los atacaremos con todo lo que tenemos antes de que siquiera puedan reaccionar. **

– **Entendido mis hermanos y yo nos aseguraremos de eliminar a los humanos. **– Respondió nuevamente el ninja demoniaco.

– **Así me gusta, si no los matan a todos traigan a unos cuantos para que los interroguemos, quiero saber qué tipo de persona es la que está a cargo del lugar y sobre que princesa es a la que enfrentaremos**. – Dijo antes de marcharse a toda prisa para reunir a sus fuerzas y comenzar con la limpieza del bosque

– **¿Y qué hay de nosotros?** – Pregunto Gyuki confundido.

– **Ustedes vienen con nosotros así que prepárense de inmediato.** – Ordeno al señalarlo con el dedo.

Lejos de donde se encontraba Orochi se podía ver a la Reina Origa que lo vigilaba de forma disimulada. Habiendo pasado solo unos días no había podido discernir nada sobre él, solo que estaba interesado en encontrar a un rival, pero nada más. Ella misma se consideraba alguien que nadie podría leer con facilidad ni perturbar de ninguna manera, pero este demonio la superaba en ese aspecto.

Si realmente esperaba derrotarlo debía averiguar más sobre él y era claro que él no le hablaría si es que no se trataba de algún asunto de importancia. Debía intentar acercarse más a esa bruja llamada Da Ji.

Así la Reina Oscura avanzo hasta encontrarse con la Mística y la encontró con otros demonios a los que les seguía dando órdenes hasta que ella la noto.

– **¿Oh? Ah, hola Origa. Justo a la mujer que quería ver, ya estamos por comenzar la invasión así que debes prepararte por que hoy será un día agitado. **– Le dijo con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción y una falsa amabilidad.

– **Lo estoy, pero deseaba hablar contigo. **– Le contesto con autoridad sorprendiendo a los demonios por su osadía.

– **¿Ah sí? ¿Y sobre que sería?**

– **Me gustaría saber más de dónde vienes y quienes son, no tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar de muchas cosas cuando me tenían encerrada.**

– **¿En serio? Bien, creo que puedo contestar una o dos preguntas, pero que sea rápido.** – Dijo al juntar las manos

– **Muy bien, ¿quiénes son en realidad?**

– **¿Quiénes somos?** – Pregunto confundida. – **Somos habitantes del Reino Místico como ya dije anteriormente.**

– **No me refiero a eso, ¿Quiénes eran ustedes en su mundo? **– Pregunto nuevamente con serenidad.

– **¿Eso? Yo solo era una mujer inocente que le gustaba divertirse causando uno que otros problemas pero a esos estirados del Reino Místico no les gustaban mis travesuras y me condenaron por esas nimiedades y me escape.** – Respondió al cruzar los brazos y mirando al cielo como si estuviera ofendida. – **Pero claro, también son capaces de condenar a sus aliados, como al pobre de Wukong que sigue encerrado en esa roca.**

– **¿Y Orochi?**

– **Ah, Lord Orochi…** – Dijo casi en un suspiro que tomo a la reina oscura con la guardia baja. – **El causo tantos estragos que me sigue sorprendiendo que los humanos sigan vivos, su crimen más grande fue asesinar al Emperador Celestial. Lo que es raro, ya que hasta ese día nadie sabía que el existía. Fue como si hubiera aparecido por arte de magia.**

– **¿Solo así?** – Insistió un poco. – **No pude ser toda su historia.**

– **Honestamente es toda la historia, tardaron años en encerrarlo y luego yo lo libere. Por lo que mis crímenes se duplicaron.** – Respondió al cerrar los ojos y mover las manos como si no le importará.

– **Son fugitivos.**

– **Y estamos aquí para divertirnos junto a ti, sin duda debo darte las gracias por esto Origa, sin ti tendríamos problemas para llegar hasta las fortalezas y poder divertirnos con las princesas. Has demostrado ser una buena adición para nuestras tropas. Ya quiero verte luchar, será divertido.**

– **¿Disculpa? **– Pregunto con confundida.

– **Lucharas, ¿oh no quieres combatir?**

– **Yo no voy a participar en la batalla, para eso tengo a mis tropas.** – Contesto sin perder su temple.

– **Que aburrida eres. Y yo que creía que estaríamos luchando juntas aplastando a al enemigo para Lord Orochi.**

– **Si tanto te complace luchar adelante, hazlo tu sola. Yo me quedare detrás viendo el avance. Además creo que seré de más ayuda si uso mi magia para apoyar a mis tropas**

– **Origa, eres la mujer más terca que he conocido, incluso más que Nuwa.**

– **¿Nuwa?** – Pregunto aún más confundida por ese extraño nombre.

– **Como quieras…** **pero tendrás que ayudarnos cuando lleguemos a la fortaleza que custodia una de esas princesas. ¿De acuerdo?**

– **Como sea. **– Contesto con indiferencia.

– **Que aburrida eres.**

La Mística se alejó con ambas manos en los oídos ignorándola como lo haría una niña caprichosa dejando a la Reina Oscura perpleja por la forma de actuar de la bruja. Pero lo paso por alto por la información. Si Orochi fue sellado significa que puede volver a estarlo…

Tras mucho tiempo una legítima y furtiva sonrisa se dibujó por unos instantes en su rostro.

Las fuerzas del ejército comenzaron lentamente a moverse y la reino volvió con los suyos, al recorrer las tiendas de campaña se topó con muchos demonios que conversaban entre ellos mientras comían carne de dudosa procedencia. Los pocos que la miraban la vean como si quisieran deshacerse de ella. Muy en el fondo Origa sabía que debía darle las gracias a Da JI por recordarles que ella ahora es una de sus aliados, solo que nunca lo haría.

* * *

**Lejos del campamento…**

Una unidad de más de cinco soldados se encontraba recorriendo los caminos totalmente despreocupados de la vida. Los hombres cargaban sus lanzas y sus espadas en sus vainas con unas armaduras de piezas para facilitar sus movimientos por los bosques.

– **Parece ser que es una mañana tranquila muchachos. No hay señales de bestias o de bandidos, ni siquiera parece ser que no tendremos que informarle nada al General Girardot.** – Comento uno al estirarse para bostezar.

– **Aunque así sea debemos continuar, no queremos que nadie traspase nuestro territorio en especial ahora que Lady Alicia tuvo que atender ese llamado de la Diosa.**

– **No puedo creer que tengamos que cuidar a esa incompetente.**

– **¡Frederick! **– Bramo otro muy enojado.

– **Lo… lo siento mucho Stefano, no quería decir eso. Pero sabes muy bien que lady Prim no es… la mejor opción para ser una de las elegidas.**

– **Odio decirlo pero Frederick tiene toda la razón Stefano. El resto de las princesas son hábiles luchadoras y algunas estrategas e incluso Lady Kaguya es una sacerdotisa con poderes mágicos, pero lady Prim no tiene ninguna de esas características.**

Los soldados continuaron con su marcha en silencio pero pensado en que lo que su camarada dijo era cierto. De todas las princesas Prim era la única que parecía haber sido elegida solamente por ser prima de la princesa Alicia. Solo que todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de ramas rompiéndose que no les dio tiempo ni de reaccionar. Desde los arbole cayo un enorme humanoide que de forma inmediata movió sus largos brazos derribándolos a todos al instante.

Cuando dos de ellos se levantaron notaron que su agresor era una especie de monstruo muy alto con un casco que revelaba un único ojo. Algunos gritaron por la sorpresa pero el ninja estiro sus brazos y comenzó a girar como un torbellino y los rebanó con los guanteletes que usaba como si no fueran nada.

– **Objetivo destruido. Todavía quedan más en los bosques, búsquenlos y extermínenlos. **– Comando Dodomeki al mover sus brazos para limpiar la sangre de ellas.

Con esa orden un gran número de ninjas cayeron de todos los árboles y comenzaron recorrer los bosques. Así, poco a poco el bosque se llenó de súbitos sonidos de humanos que apenas podían decir algo al ser cegados dejando a la fortaleza desprotegida al minuto.

* * *

**En la fortaleza**

Dentro de los muros las tropas de caballeros estaban listas como siempre. Otros se encargaban de la organización de los almacenes de provisiones, otros estaban en las sesiones se entrenamiento y el humo de la fragua estaba a su punto. Todo está fortaleza que se dedicaba a proteger la frontera de cualquier intrusión enemiga estaba al mando de un general. Girardot era un veterano con más de setenta años y un genio en el combate y estrategia. Este hombre no fue elegido por ninguna de la princesa, si no por el ministro Beardsley que lo conoció en sus días de juventud. Era reconocido como un gran espadachín y un gran maestro en la lucha con lanza por muchos.

Gracias a sus conocimientos sobre el campo de batalla ha logrado entrenar a algunos de los mejores soldados y así evitado que las criaturas traspasen las defensas de la torre. No había joven en la región que no deseaban ponerse a prueba para convertirse en un caballero de elite.

En los campos de entrenamiento los caballeros se estaban dedicando a la práctica con lanza con una gran sincronización. El general estaba lejos de ellos sentado en una silla, mirándolos de forma severa, los hombres sabían si cometían un error los haría correr y hacer flexiones con armaduras pesadas.

Girardot era muy alto y algo esbelto pero no había que equivocarse, bajo su ropa estaban las marcas de numerosas batallas y un físico conversado para su edad. Era de tez morena muy oscura con el cabello blanco y corto con una barba y bigote muy arreglado y los ojos de color celeste. A pesar de ser un hombre de orígenes humildes parecía ser un hombre de gran porte por su apariencia. En lugar de usar una armadura usaba un traje de noble muy formal de color negro con guantes del mismo color y botas de color marrón. La gran mayoría de los caballeros estaban en el campo practicando y siendo vigilados por el general que se encontraba sentado con un gran sable apoyado al lado de él.

– **Recuerden mantener las manos firmes cuando empuñen sus lanzas, un buen soldado puede acabar numerosos enemigos con unos pocos movimientos de esta gran arma.** – Dijo con una potente voz llena de autoridad. – **Las vidas de todos los habitantes del reino cuentan con ustedes, nosotros somos la primera línea de defensa para evitar que esos asquerosos monstruos profanen estas tierras.**

Dicho eso los soldados continuaron con su entrenamiento con más vigor que antes, pero mientras lo hacían el general se pasó el resto del tiempo leyendo unas cartas que le habían llegado sobre los informes de las últimas semanas. Si en verdad la Reina Oscura había sido asesinada las bestias deberían estar fuera de control asesinando, violando, mutilando a todo ser vivo que se encontraban. Pero no era así.

Era como si ahora estuvieran huyendo de algo o alguien. Si es que realmente ese demonio del que se ha oído hablar era tan fuerte como dicen explicaría su comportamiento. La relación que tenían con la Reina Oscura era de beneficio en conjunto, ella ganaba una poderosa fuerza de ataque a cambio de darles todas las mujeres que ellos querían, por otro lado la presencia de este demonio los había asustado enormemente, posiblemente era como ese fenómeno que vio en sus días de juventud cuando viajaba de aquí para allá como mercenario.

Una vez se encontró dentro de un valle lejos de todo pueblo obligándolo a él y a los suyos a acampar en tierra salvaje. El valle era conocido por habitar un gran número de ciervos, aves de caza, jabalíes, osos, lobos y bestias salvajes que volvían imposible todo intento de construir un pueblo o un punto de avanzada para las tropas. Solo basta decir que todos los animales eran increíblemente agresivos con cualquier ser vivo que se encontrara en su territorio.

Pero una noche sus hombres se toparon con que las copas de los árboles del bosque comenzaron a moverse como si algo enorme estuviera pasando al lado de ello, y lo vieron. Una enorme bestia que caminaba en cuatro patas con la apariencia de un gran reptil de origen desconocido con el hocico muy largo con hileras de dientes que lucían como cierras. Cuando apareció la gran mayoría de animales, los más listos en su opinión se marcharon de inmediato por la presencia de este depredador, con el pasar de los meses lograron exterminar a la bestia tras un gran número de bajas.

Este demonio era igual, las bestias sentían el peligro y ahora más que seguir el impulso de encontrar mujeres con las cuales procrear estaban en una lucha por sobrevivir. Y eso los volvía aún más peligrosos de lo que ya eran. Sin duda esta era la peor situación con la cual se había encontrado en su larga vida. Básicamente había aparecido un tercer poder. Pero también… ¿era algo malo?

A su parecer la guerra ya había llegado a un punto muerto, la igualdad de poder de ambos lados era la misma y ni había señales de que ningún ejército fuera a desistir. Pero él tenía dos grandes motivos por los que seguir luchando. Uno era por sus tropas que eran como su familia, y el segundo motivo era…

– **¿Te encuentras bien padre?**

Los pensamientos del veterano se interrumpieron cuando lo llamo un muchacho. El muchacho que lo llamo no debía tener más de once años. Tenía el cabello de color castaño claro y alborotado con los ojos de color celeste y la pial clara. Llevaba puesto una ropa muy parecida a la suya pero de color gris y botas de color negro.

– **Oh, no sucede nada Caín, solo pensaba.** – Contesto de forma casi alegre antes de ocultar las cartas.

– **¿En qué?**

– **En nada. Eres muy joven para que te hable de estos asuntos.**

– **Siempre dices lo mismo padre, que no puedo hacer tales cosas.** – Respondió al mirar al suelo un poco frustrado.

– **Eres solo muchacho al que todavía no le sale la barba, ahora. Quiero que vayas y sigas con tu práctica, pero antes ve por un balde de agua, ya casi termina el entrenamiento y los hombres estarán sedientos.** – Ordeno al levantarse y tomar su espada para retirarse.

Con un largo suspiro el muchacho se fue hacia uno de los pozos pensado en que momento su padre le permitirá unirse al entrenamiento con el resto de los reclutas. No podía pasar toda su vida en los muros de esta fortaleza, y era cierto que fuera de aquí abundaban los bandidos y los monstruos por todos los rincones del reino. Pero también entendía que él se preocupaba por él y aunque le doliera sabía muy bien que su padre no estaría siempre con él.

Cuando llego a uno de los pozos saco dos baldes de agua y los sujeto a los extremos de un báculo para cargarlos. En el camino se encontró con otros soldados que lo saludaron y le preguntaron:

– **Pero si es el pequeño Caín, ¿el general te tiene con tareas de nuevo?** – Pregunto amablemente el soldado.

– **Más o menos, es lo mismo de siempre**. – Respondió al suspirar. – **No me deja hacer nada más que esto, llevarle agua a la gente y luego tres horas de entrenamiento con lanza y luego estudiar… esto es lo peor del mundo. Tenemos gente que se ocupa de esas tareas tan básicas…**

– **Ahahaha… descuida hijo, algún día podrás mostrar tu valía.** – Le respondió al irse con sus compañeros.

– **Algún día…** – Se dijo en un susurro antes de seguir trasportando el agua.

Mientras el muchacho se encontraba en ello las puertas de la fortaleza se abrieron de par en par revelando a un jinete que se veía muy cansado pero no por ello se derrumbó dónde estaba, se fue de inmediato con el general que lo miro muy extrañado.

– **¿Sucede algo malo?** – Pregunto el general con el ceño fruncido.

– **General Girardot señor. Tengo noticas importantes… sucede que…**

– **Tranquilo hijo, recuera tu aliento y dímelo con calma. ¿Dónde está ese muchacho con el agua?** – Pregunto al mirar a todas partes.

– **Lo siento general, es solo que tengo noticias urgentes sobre ese demonio que destruyo a la Reina Oscura.**

– **¿Qué sucede con él?**

– **Un gran ejército general… y se está movilizando** **desde las tierras de la reina hasta aquí. No sabemos cuándo es que podrían llegar pero si es verdad…**

– **Si los anteriores informes eran ciertos entonces nos enfrentaremos a un ejército que supera los miles. Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba pero por suerte los exploradores nos informaran si se acercan y…**

El general se vio interrumpido cuando una bola de fuego cruzo los cielo y se estrelló contra uno de los muros de la torre, y sorpresivamente no causándole ningún daño. Los guardias de los muros comenzaron a sonar las campanas y el general se fue rápidamente con ellos para ver qué era lo que sucedía. A la distancia se podían ver una cuantas bolas de fuego que comenzaron a salir de los bosques y poco a poco un gran número de soldados salieron de ellos avanza hacia contra fortaleza.

– **Imposible, los exploradores debieron habernos informados, a menos de que todos ellos estén…**

Sin volver a titubear comando a sus tropas que tomaron sus posiciones y bajaran la segunda puerta reforzada para impedir el ingreso de estos demonios, los civiles fueron llevados a las catacumbas para resguardarlos. Los arqueros comenzaron a disparar pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando uno de ellos fue agarrado por uno de los bordes y lanzado al otro lado. El resto de los arqueros se quedaron paralizados cuando del muro apareció un grupo de demonios muy altos y delgados que comenzaron a derribarlos a todos al moverse rápidamente por doquier.

Uno de los ninjas demoniacos se abalanzó contra Girardot saltando del muro con los brazos estirados pero el general solo desenfundo su espada y golpeo con gran precisión en uno de sus guanteletes haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo de forma violenta. Antes de que el demonio se recuperada lo golpe con la empuñadura de su sable en la nuca dejándolo fuera de combate.

Algunos de los caballeros sorprendidos ganaron confianza para combatir con más fiereza contra los inmundos demonios que los amenazaban y se prepararon para el contraataque.

Fuera de los muros en una zona abierta se encontraba Orochi mirando la fortaleza y Da Ji que se encontraba con algunos soldados humanos que estaban atados y amordazados, la Reina se quedó lo más atrás posible junto a Chloe.

– **Vaya, realmente estaban preparados, no importo que los tomáramos por sorpresa… sin duda esto será más divertido de lo que creía, ¿no lo cree así Lord Orochi?**

– **Solo prolongan lo inevitable.** – Respondió sin energía. – **Hora de probar la fuerza de estos humanos para ver si son dignos.**

Lentamente comenzó a caminar a las puertas de la fortaleza siendo escoltado por dos docenas de soldados mientras Da Ji lo seguía muy por detrás.

En la fortaleza los arqueros comenzaron a ser abatidos por los arqueros enemigos y los caballeros apenas podían contener a los ninjas que seguían abatiéndolos sin muchos problemas. El general no tuvo problemas para deshacerse de alguno de ellos hasta que sintieron un estruendo en la puerta principal como si lo golpearan con un ariete

Un gran número de soldados se prepararon para recibir el ataque frontal pero los arqueros comenzaron a advertirles pero el ruido era tal que no pudieron escuchar sus reclamos. Cuando las puertas de acero cedieron se encontraron con cinco enormes monstruos con cara de jabalí que portaban unos enormes mazos de madera y se acercaron corriendo derribando a los soldados.

Girardot se adelantó y ordeno que arqueros segaran a esas bestias. Solo que los demonios que comenzaron a entrar en la fortaleza lo hicieron caminando y el veterano vieron como estaba escotando a otro demonio que lucía diferente del resto.

Sabía que esta debía ser el líder pero su sola presencia lo paralizo, sabía muy bien que si bajaba la guardia seria su fin y una gruesa gota de sudor comenzó bajas por su rostro.

– **Un humano que no corre, esto debería ser interesante.** – Dijo Orochi con su potente voz al levantar su descomunal guadaña.

Los otros soldaos y caballeros se prepararon para atacarlo pero fueron recibidos por un solo golpe que los levanto varios metros de suelo antes de caer violentamente en él. Girardot desenfundo su espada y lejos de todo el caos su hijo se había ocultado pero estaba viendo toda la masacre y muy preocupado solo pudo sentarse en el suelo muy asustado mientras rezaba para que la diosa protegiera a su querido padre.

* * *

**Espero que no les moleste mi decisión por cortar la pelea en ese momento de la invasión, y no se preocupen, como ya lo dije esta no es una historia de harem ni nada así que no se preocupen.**

**Apropósito, se que muchos de ustedes ya lo deben saber y haber visto pero la famosa serie hentai de Taimanin Asagi tiene su propio juego de acción llamado "Action Taimanin". es la cosa mas rara del mundo ¿no lo creen? finalmente dejaran de ser inútiles a la hora de luchar con demonios.**

**Solo te hace preguntarte, ¿que seguirá el día de mañana?**

**Como siempre espero que tengan un buen día y suerte con sus historias y proyectos.**


End file.
